


Несломленный

by Fotini, risowator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, J2, M/M, Original Character Death(s), future!fic, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь лет спустя после окончания «Сверхъестественного» Джаред живет вдали от Голливуда и от своего прошлого. Учительствуя в техасской средней школе, он искренне считает, что простая жизнь защитит его от сердечных страданий, окрасивших последний сезон в сериале. Но случайная встреча с одним человеком и его умирающим братом возвращает призраков прошлых лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несломленный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Broken, Just Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898625) by [costsofregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costsofregret/pseuds/costsofregret). 



> Перевод выполнен на СПН-ББ-2015

– Мы облажались.  
Джаред покачал головой.  
– Дженсен…  
– Нет, так и есть, Джаред. Ты меняешься, как долбанный хамелеон с концентрацией внимания комара! Хрен поймешь, какой ты сейчас и каким будешь. А я? Я не знаю, кто я. Сам себя не понимаю!  
– Я тебя понимаю, – прошептал Джаред и положил ладонь на колено Дженсену. Они сидели в пустом баре аэропорта. Казалось, что отсюда и бармен исчез, как только они вошли.  
Дженсен отодвинул ногу, рука Джареда безвольно упала.  
– Не надо, – в голосе Дженсена слышалось предупреждение. – Я улетаю в Лос-Анджелес, а ты домой в Техас. Все.  
– Но…  
Дженсен поднял руку.  
– Нет. Ты что, не понимаешь? Ты играешь своей любовью как, блядь, в шахматы! Сегодня ты любишь меня, а завтра – снова её!  
– Так нечестно.  
– Конечно, так нечестно. А чего ты, мать твою, хотел, а? Мы слишком долго знаем друг друга, старик. Слишком долго, – Дженсен склонил голову и глубоко вздохнул. – Больше так не может продолжаться, Джей. Ты не можешь всё время менять команду. Больше нет «я» или «она». Я выхожу из игры.  
Дженсен уже смотрел прямо в глаза своему лучшему другу и бывшему любовнику.  
– Дженсен, – Джаред схватил его за руку.  
Тот стряхнул ладонь и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как из динамиков раздался монотонный голос:  
– Начинается посадка на рейс 831 до Лос-Анджелеса.  
– Останься со мной, – умоляюще попросил Джаред.  
Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Джей, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Джаред наблюдал, как Дженсен подхватил свою сумку и пошёл к выходу.  
– До понедельника, – сказал он, уже открыв дверь.  
А Джаред услышал «прощай».

***  
Когда шоу заканчивается и отснят последний эпизод, они идут в бар неподалеку – тот самый, в который частенько заглядывали после ночных съемок. Так как сериал снимался почти по всему Ванкуверу, то определенного излюбленного питейного заведения у них не было. Выбор всегда был случайным, как и в этот вечер. Финальная вечеринка должна была состояться на следующей неделе, поэтому они согласились остаться. Хотя большая часть их пожиток уже была упакована и отправлена в другие города. Так что эта гулянка была только для них двоих.

– За «Сверхъестественное»! – негромко сказал Дженсен, поднимая бокал с пивом и чокаясь с Джаредом. – Это были безумные деньки.

– В точку. Верно подмечено, – согласился с ним Джаред. Пиво он не выпил. Вместо этого сидел, уставившись на своё едва различимое отражение на поверхности янтарной жидкости в бокале.

Они так и сидели в молчании, время от времени оглядывая помещение. Изредка их взгляды встречались; и как только один засекал такой взгляд, второй сразу же смотрел в сторону. Джаред хотел бы, чтобы между ними всё было по-другому, чтобы всё закончилось иначе, не так болезненно. Когда они перестали смотреть друг на друга? Он не помнит. Это случилось, наверное, где-то по дороге между неверными решениями и прощанием.

Каст в тот день не мешал им. Возможно, люди чувствовали, как смесь грусти и радости всё сильнее окутывает их, словно фланелевые рубахи – главных героев. Последняя неделя была полна счастливого смеха. Уровень шуточек и приколов достиг небывалого максимума к концу сериала, однако, последний съемочный день сильно отличался от остальных. Казалось, теперь каждый понял, что сегодня они в последний раз тусуются в одно время и в одном месте; что проект, который собрал их вместе, теперь отпускает их на свободу. Весело было по-прежнему, но в шутках ощущалось больше грусти, чем когда-либо.

– Так ты, значит, собрался в Техас? – нарушил молчание Дженсен.  
Джаред кивнул.

– Ага. Привет тебе, старая добрая Одинокая Звезда!

– Что будешь делать с домом в Лос-Анджелесе?

Дженсен дал знак бармену повторить заказ, а Джаред показательно прикрыл ладонью свой, отрицательно качнув головой.

Он наблюдал, как Дженсен, подняв второй бокал пива, тут же одним глотком ополовинил его. О, предстоит одна из их особых ночей, с тревогой подумал Джаред.

– Жен, вроде хочет его оставить пока. Она работу ищет. Поживет там, наверное.  
Джаред знал, что Дженсен в курсе всего этого, но приказал себе не заводиться из-за такого явного игнора. Дженсен предпочел забыть о многих известных ему вещах.  
– Ага, – хмыкнул Дженсен, допил пиво и заказал ещё.

Джареда так и подмывало встать и уйти, чтобы не видеть, как накачивается друг. Но это была их последняя ночь вместе, он не мог бросить Дженсена. Не сейчас.

Дженсен быстро опьянел. Джаред старался его успокоить, отвлечь от мрачных мыслей, избегая прикосновений, которые по мере выпитого становились всё настырней.

– Это правда конец? – бормотал Дженсен, пока Джаред тащил его к выходу.

– Да, – грустно подтверждал Джаред. Дженсен льнул к нему всю дорогу к их джипу. Джаред позаботился об этом заранее, заверив команду, что они и без водителя обойдутся. 

Пристегнув Дженсена на переднем сиденье, Джаред завёл двигатель и вывел машину на пустую улицу. Пока они ехали к отелю, в котором жили последние несколько месяцев съемок, Дженсен принялся фальшиво что-то напевать, а Джаред упрямо уставился на дорогу.

– Если ты будешь в Техасе, мы не сможем часто видеться, – Дженсен развернулся к нему всем телом. – Ты же знаешь, я не люблю свой родной штат.

Джаред знал это и знал, почему не любит, но это были проблемы не его, а Дженсена.  
– Да, знаю, – кивнул он.

– Ты в Техасе собираешься дальше работать? Остин вроде как не юго-западный Голливуд.

Джаред услышал в голосе друга обиду, но решил не обращать внимания.

– Мы уже говорили об этом, Дженсен, – твердо заявил Джаред. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему ведет этот разговор и очень хотел прекратить его до того, как будут сказаны слова, которые лучше не произносить вслух.

– Да? – Дженсен приподнял бровь. – Что-то я не помню.

– Иди ты на хер, чувак, – возмутился Джаред.

Они въехали в гараж при отеле, где Джаред припарковал джип и выскочил из машины, даже не обернувшись. Дженсен и сам в состоянии найти дорогу в их номер.

Дверца джипа хлопнула как раз в момент, когда он вошёл в лифт. Джаред нажал на кнопку своего этажа и пожелал, чтобы двери закрылись быстрее, чем Дженсен доберется сюда. Ему не повезло – тот рванул к лифту, задев бедром бампер джипа. Джаред вздохнул и ещё раз нажал на кнопку, но Дженсен уже проскользнул между съезжающимися створками.

– Только если очень попросишь, – лучезарно улыбаясь, провозгласил он.

Джаред на него не смотрел. Это была шутка из прошлого – из тех, что следует не вспоминать, а оставить под затянувшимися шрамами на сердце.

Дженсен приблизился к нему и произнес:  
– Ладно тебе, Джаред. Ты не можешь меня игнорировать. Ты никогда этого не умел.

Джаред почувствовал его дыхание у своего уха и мотнул головой, отстраняясь. Границы на то и границы, что есть причины их воздвигать.

– Не надо, – приказал Джаред. – Прекрати, Дженсен. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем всё закончится, а я не готов снова проходить через это.

– Но это же наша последняя ночь… – обиженно произнес Дженсен.

– Ну и что? – Джаред обернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Даже если так, то что?

– Он был бледен и зол. – Чего ты хочешь? Один последний раз, а на утро почувствовать себя дерьмом и обвинить во всем меня?! Тебе нужна ещё одна причина, чтобы ненавидеть меня ещё больше, да, Дженсен? Так вот знаешь что – я тебе не позволю!

– Я не ненавижу тебя, – тихо пробормотал Дженсен.

Джаред уже собрался было ответить, но лифт остановился и двери разъехались на их этаже. Так и не сказав ни слова, он вышёл из лифта и пошагал к номеру. И как раз проводил ключ–картой по замку, когда его грубо схватили, развернули и прижали спиной к двери так, что ручка впилась в бедро. Представив себе, какой синяк у него останется на ноге, Джаред скривился.

– Что за хрень?! – крикнул Дженсен, снова ударяя его о дверь, выбивая воздух из легких. – Я не ненавижу тебя!

Смесь запахов пива и ментола ударила в нос и от этой сладкой горечи Джареду чуть не поплохело.

– Я не могу так, – совсем уже тихо сказал Дженсен и опустил руки.

Джаред осторожно оттолкнул его. Применять силу в ответ он не собирался. Прежде они уже танцевали такие танцы и всегда всё заканчивалось сплетением тел… и сожалений.

– Иди к себе, Дженсен. Поспи. Утром проснешься и представь, что ничего не было. Я так и сделаю.

Джаред отступил в комнату, тихо закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней с другой стороны. Он так и стоял, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не открыть дверь, когда услышал тихий шепот:

– Я не ненавижу тебя.

***  
Дженсен устало поставил чемодан на пол. Рейс задержали, а ему надо быть на площадке меньше, чем через три часа. Потянувшись к выключателю, он краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Кто это Дженсен понял мгновенно, поэтому просто опустил руку.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?– спросил он у тени.  
– Мы не закончили наш разговор, – Джаред вышел из темноты.  
– Нет, закончили, – ответил Дженсен и, подхватив чемодан, направился в спальню, зная, что Джаред пойдет за ним. Он сбросил туфли и, готовясь ко сну, попросту игнорировал присутствие Джареда в комнате. Дженсен ощущал на себе внимательный взгляд, но предпочел не обращать на него внимания.  
– Ну и как она? – с горьким сожалением спросил Джаред. Дженсен резко вскинул голову. Он не должен ни о чем сожалеть! Нет у него на это никакого права!  
– Серьезно? – от удивления Дженсен повысил голос. – Ты что, реально приперся сюда, чтобы спросить об этом? Как будто, блядь, какой-то брошенный любовник?! Иди ты на хуй!  
– С удовольствием, – зазывно ухмыльнувшись, ответил Джаред.  
– Не надо. Не делай этого, – уже спокойней попросил Дженсен. Он остро чувствовал, как они оба балансируют на самом краю: стоит только произнести какие-то неверные слова – и всё, что между ними было, превратится в нечто бессмысленное и совсем уж ненормальное. Он просто пытался спасти то малое, что от них ещё осталось.  
– Что не делать? Не заставлять тебя поговорить со мной? Или меня выслушать? Я извиняюсь, понял? Мне очень жаль. Не знаю, сколько ещё раз мне надо это повторить, прокричать. Я, блядь, умоляю тебя просто…  
– Просто что? Забыть, что ты вместо нас выбрал карьеру? Как ты бросил меня ради гребаных игр в семью с девчонкой, которую едва знаешь? Просто забыть, что я ради тебя практически всё бросил? Я ведь бросил всё ради тебя, Джаред. Я от многого отказался…  
– То есть, я удерживаю тебя. Ты это хотел сказать?  
Дженсен вздохнул. Желание ругаться и спорить ушло. Он сел на кровать и отрешенно уставился на отброшенные туфли. Не поднимая головы, он произнес:  
– Да, Джаред. Я мог уйти. Ты мог мне позволить уйти, но ты этого не сделал. И вот мы здесь, и я не ухожу, и что бы это ни было – это всё, чёрт подери, что у меня осталось.  
– Мы могли бы… – Джаред присел рядом, и Дженсен ощутил прикосновение ладони на бедре. Он смотрел на туфли. Когда прикосновение перешло в нежное поглаживание, а нежное поглаживание превратилось в жаркие объятия, он по-прежнему смотрел на туфли. И лежа на кровати, позволяя снять с себя одежду – он смотрел на туфли.  
– Я люблю тебя, – слышал он снова и снова. Он позволил словам обольстить его, впитаться в его кожу с каждым поцелуем, заклеймить его изнутри с каждым толчком. Каждой клеткой в теле он ощущал всю горечь своей эмоциональной зависимости.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, – прошептал он, неизвестно, то ли себе, то ли Джареду. Посмотрел на пол. Долбанным туфлям явно нужны новые шнурки.

***  
Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда Джаред влился в толпу. Он до последнего откладывал этот поход: по меньшей мере, дюжину раз хватал телефон, чтобы позвонить и отказаться. Хотя не смог бы. Он отлынивал уже несколько вечеринок подряд, сначала по семейным обстоятельствам, а потом – в связи с разводом. И вот как раз по последней причине, если он не покажется, то будет чувствовать себя последним мудаком. Даже зная, что Дженсен по-прежнему топит свою злость в алкоголе и что раздирающие его воспоминания совсем не пойдут им обоим на пользу.

На какой-то момент он постарался забыть о Дженсене, позволив себе окунуться в веселье вечеринки. Сериал стал успешным проектом для многих людей, включая и его самого. Они собрались вместе, чтобы порадоваться за то, что это шоу дало им, и погрустить о том, что всё имеет свой конец – всё вполне закономерно. Пиво текло рекой; Джаред шутил и веселился с членами съемочной группы. Он понятия не имел, сколько уже выпил, пока не сообразил, что зрение дает сбой. Потрусил головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание, как перед ним появился ещё один бокал пива.

– Отрываешься, Падалеки?

Джаред застыл, услышав этот голос, однако тело подвело хозяина: его всегда тянуло к Дженсену, словно тот был центром притяжения.

– Эй, Эклз, как делишки? – проорал Джаред и его голос эхом прокатился по углам небольшого помещения. Натренированное показное дружелюбие не раз выручало его в последние годы.

– Надо сфотографироваться! – кто-то крикнул им и они синхронно обернулись, тут же натягивая терпеливые улыбки, которые их ещё с первого сезона приучили носить фанаты.

– Улыбаемся и машем! – кто-то хихикнул и Джаред обернулся к Дженсену, который оперся на его плечо. У него улыбка была такой естественной, словно бы настоящей, что Джаред поразился его актерскому гению.

Несколько минут спустя Джаред сообразил, что Дженсен так и не убрал своей руки. Что она всё также лежала на спине, где-то между лопатками и поясницей. Это было слишком интимно, но освободиться, не привлекая к себе внимания, Джареду вряд ли удалось бы. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы сделать это изящно, так что решил потерпеть; только выпрямился немного, чтобы хоть как-то отстраниться от прикосновения. Однако Дженсен прижался ещё сильней, словно пресекая все попытки отодвинуться.

– Хей, Дженсен!

Они оба посмотрели на Мишу, который вечно таскал в своём айфоне кучу скачанных извращенческих манипок. И в этот раз коллега не подвёл – показал очередную: на ней Дженсен и Джаред представали в виде пожарных, накачанные, полуголые и явно в очень близких отношениях, судя по горячим объятиям.

– Убери это дерьмо с глаз моих! – прошипел Дженсен.

Джаред ощутил, как рука исчезла со спины. Его это совсем не удивило, зато внезапно накрыла какая-то волна безрассудства; и если бы позже его спросили, что в него тогда вселилось, он не смог бы ответить.

Хохоча дьявольским смехом, он схватил лицо Дженсена в ладони и смачно поцеловал его в самые губы. Когда все вокруг уставились на них и заулюлюкали, он ощутил, как тело Дженсена немедленно напряглось, как окаменели его мускулы. Ведь никто понятия не имел, сколько лет злости, недоверия, предательства и да, любви, вылились в этот поцелуй. Джаред атаковал его своими чувствами. Он понимал, что это последний раз, когда они вот так могут касаться друг друга.

Прошла пара секунд, прежде чем Джаред почувствовал сильный толчок. Дженсен отступил и в его глазах загорелось нечто враждебное.

– Отъебись от меня!

Этот возглас повис во внезапной тишине. В наступившей неловкой паузе тут же на свет появился очаровательный «правильный» Дженсен. 

– Надеюсь, кто-то из вас всё это заснял, – Дженсен помахал рукой между собой и Джаредом. – Потому что кое-где в интернете за это бабла отвалят. Но, чёрт возьми, лучше бы вам с нами поделиться.

Неловкость была разрушена и Джаред уже слышал возобновившиеся смех и разговоры.  
Затем Миша отвлек Дженсена, а Джаред, заболтавшись с кем-то, не заметил, куда делись его коллеги. Потом он медленно стал продвигаться к выходу, стараясь поменьше привлекать внимания. Уже было далеко за полночь, а утром у него самолет в Остин, а ему ещё надо поспать, потому что, учитывая задержки рейсов, в Техасе он будет не раньше следующего вечера. Джаред был уже практически в дверях, когда его за руку схватил Миша.

– Так рано уходишь? – Миша стоял спиной к залу, закрывая собой Джареда, но Джаред видел, как к ним из толпы приближался Дженсен.

– В чем дело? – спросил тот, подойдя.

Джаред смотрел на дверь, а не на Дженсена, отвечая:  
– Я ухожу. Завтра улетаю, так что мне надо поспать.

 

– Но это ведь последняя ночь, – пробормотал Миша, а Джаред вспомнил эти же слова, произнесенные несколько дней назад. Он посмотрел на Дженсена и в ответном взгляде читалось, что друг тоже всё помнит.

– Отпусти его, Миша, – Дженсен встал между ними. – Я тоже ухожу. У меня самолет днем, но Джаред прав – нам надо поспать, – он оглянулся на Джареда. – Тяжелая была неделька.

Миша смотрел то на одного, то на другого, и Джареду показалось, что он их сканирует. Неизвестно, что там пришло Мише в голову – да, признаться, и знать не хотелось – но тот, наконец, кивнул им.

– Ладно, понял. Всё прекрасно понял, – и добавил, мотнув головой на компанию за спиной: – Я передам ваши пожелания. Только вам лучше убраться отсюда, пока никто ничего не заметил и вас не связали. – Он хихикнул. – Хотя, на это забавно было бы глянуть.

– Оставь это для фанфиков, – хмыкнул Джаред и вышел наружу. Он быстро пошёл в сторону отеля. К счастью, бар находился недалеко, так что не было необходимости в машине или такси. Холодный воздух щипал щёки, пока он шагал к своей высотке. Вот по канадской весне с её поистине зимней стужей он точно не будет скучать. Услышав чьи-то шаги позади, он сразу понял, кто это и только слегка сбавил ход.

– Пожалуйста, не делай этого, – всё-таки Джаред резко остановился. Он понятия не имел, о чем просит; ему просто нужно, чтобы Дженсен прекратил вести себя так. Это же правда их последняя ночь. Он хотел вспоминать о них с приязнью, а не со страхом. Но Дженсен, казалось, всё время толкал их обоих к краю. 

– Не делать чего? – спросил Дженсен, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Джаред резко вздохнул. Дженсен выглядел сейчас таким молодым – как во время их первой встречи. Воспоминания нахлынули в момент – все годы дружбы, совместной работы, долгие часы, что делили на двоих. Всё кончилось! Джареда аж согнуло от пронзившей боли. Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, выравнивая дыхание. 

– Джаред? – Дженсен поспешил к нему и беспокойство в его глазах словно толкнуло Джареда. Он так многого хотел! Слишком многого. Всегда трудно противостоять желанию, гореть страстью, потому что, в конце концов, это желание сметает всё на своём пути и не оставляет камня на камне от выстроенных стен. Плюс к этому ещё алкоголь, ностальгия и жажда страсти. Всё это ударило в Джареда, закрыв все двери в разум. И вот он уже хватает Дженсена за руку и тащит в отель. А Дженсен не сопротивляется.

Никто не проронил ни звука, пока они поднимались на лифте. Дженсен только молча смотрел, как Джаред открывает карточкой дверь. Джаред также молча втолкнул их в комнату. Тишину наполнили шорох срываемой одежды, приглушенные страстные стоны, сопровождающие их последний – и оттого такой нервный – секс. Тишина – это их наказание.

Они лежали, обнимаясь. Джаред устроил голову на плече Дженсена. Их тела соприкасались каждым сантиметром, словно сплетены были в единое целое.

Он взял в ладони лицо Дженсена, отчаянно желая запечатлеть это прикосновение в памяти Дженсена, чтобы даже через годы тот его помнил. Дженсен поцеловал его в ладонь, прикрыл глаза и Джаред видел, как его любимый впитывает в себя передаваемые им ощущения. Он подстроился под ритм дыхания Дженсена.

На эти несколько коротких часов Джаред выбросил из головы воспоминания о женах, детях, обязательствах и обещаниях, карьере и будущем. Только на эту ночь, их последнюю ночь, он хотел думать о них двоих. А с рассветом пусть всё пойдет к чёрту.

***  
Солнечные лучи просочились сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы. Джаред попытался прикрыть глаза ладонью. Не глядя, откинул руку в сторону, нашаривая свой телефон, а когда не нашёл – разлепил один глаз. Тут же нахлынули воспоминания о прошедшей ночи и он резко сел в кровати. Дженсен спал спиной к нему; одеяло прикрывало только его ноги, остальное обнаженное тело было открыто всему свету. Джареду.

«Боже мой!», – обреченно подумал Джаред. Это плохо. Совсем не хорошо. Он не мог припереться сюда с Дженсеном! Не раздумывая, принялся собирать свои вещи с пола. Нашёл телефон под кроватью. Тихо и медленно оделся, не желая в спешке наделать шума. Прихватил в коридоре своё полупальто и двинул к выходу. Машину он вызовет внизу, а сейчас, стоя в дверях, он обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Дженсена. 

«Так будет лучше», – повторял он себе. Дженсен никогда не был многословным и не любил долгие речи. Это подходящее прощание.

Джаред быстро вышел и плотно закрыл дверь – замок довольно громко щелкнул. По дороге вспомнилось, что в шкафу остались его вещи. Ничего, он потом за ними пришлет или ещё как-нибудь вернет себе.

***  
– Останься со мной.  
– Всегда, – промурлыкал Дженсен, сплетая их с Джаредом пальцы и притягивая любовника ближе. Он сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая легкий запах номера, смесь пота, секса и отчаяния.  
– У нас всё будет хорошо, Джаред. У тебя всё будет хорошо, – шептал ему Дженсен, запечатывая каждое слово поцелуем в висок. – Я обо всем позабочусь, ладно?  
– А что если… – Джаред отодвинулся от Дженсена и, приподнявшись на локте, навис над ним. – Что если у нас не получится это скрыть? Что мы будем делать, если все всё узнают?  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Никаких «если». Мы справимся. Слышишь? Справимся!  
Джаред вздохнул и сел на кровати. Дженсен наблюдал, как его любимый одевается.  
– Ты куда? – поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Джаред пошёл к двери.  
– Домой. Мне надо подумать, Дженсен. Просто надо…  
Джаред смотрел куда угодно, но не на него.  
– Как знаешь, – тихо ответил Дженсен, откидываясь на подушки и не глядя на закрывающуюся дверь. Что-то слишком много закрытых дверей за один раз.

Семь лет спустя

– Мистер Падалеки!

Джаред обернулся и посмотрел на девушку. Розовая краска на её волосах уже поблекла, зато в носу красовалось новое кольцо. Вот интересно, отчего эта мода всё ещё существует среди эмо? Объект его внимания сейчас была одета в старую футболку с надписью «Supernatural» и фланелевую рубашку в красно-чёрную клетку. Да кто носит фланелевые рубашки в Техасе осенью?

– Да, мисс Брукнер?

Джаред, разговаривая с ней, вытирал доску. Через несколько минут у него начинался следующий урок, и не история, а основы гражданского права, так что следовало подготовиться, но просто прогнать девушку у Джареда и мысли не возникло. С тех пор как она начала смотреть сериал, то после каждого урока задавала ему вопросы. И Джаред пообещал ей один ответ на один вопрос в день.

– Дин любил Кастиэля?

Он обернулся, и некоторое время просто смотрел на неё, пытаясь угадать причину, по которой она задала именно этот вопрос. Джаред помнил, что долгое время фандом был разделен на два лагеря как раз из-за таких вопросов, которые сам он считал полной глупостью. «Сверхъестественное» никогда не был сериалом о любви, но Джаред, будучи представителем этой индустрии, списывал всё на впечатлительность малолетних зрительниц. И теперь, преподавая в средней школе, он узнал, что любовь именно эти девчонки и вплели. 

Первой реакцией было сказать, что нет, ничего такого не было, но вместо этого Джаред сложил руки на груди, и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

– А ты как думаешь?

Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Лулу Брукнер была стеснительной девушкой. Её угольно-чёрные глаза скользнули в сторону. Она пожевала нижнюю губу своими белыми зубками и пробормотала:

– Не знаю. Всё так запутано в последних сезонах.

– Ну, я могу сказать, что сыграно там было точно не это. Как тебе такой ответ?

– А вы всё ещё общаетесь с Дженсен… то есть, с мистером Эклзом?

Джаред вздохнул.

– Один вопрос в день, мисс Брукнер. Вам пора на следующий урок.

И он кивнул ей на дверь. Поколебавшись секунду, девушка вышла. Хотелось надеяться, что к понедельнику она посмотрит побольше серий. Ему вовсе не хотелось обсуждать Дженсена Эклза.

– Джаред?

Он поднял взгляд и увидел в дверях своего коллегу Дэвида Сандерса. Этот пожилой лысеющий мужчина имел странную привычку непрерывно потирать ладони, словно рисуя знак бесконечности. Джаред отметил, что сейчас его ладони двигались с космической скоростью.

– Дэвид? – Джаред продолжил собирать бумаги на столе, а Дэвид вошёл в класс.

– Тебя Карен хочет видеть. Могу заменить тебя на уроке.

– Ладно, – Джаред пожал плечами и отдал план урока коллеге. – Сегодня начинаем тему исполнительной власти. У меня есть тут небольшое письменное упражнение, так что просто дай им вопросы и пусть отвечают. Если не вернусь до конца, скажи, чтобы оставили тетради на столах.

– Конечно, – Дэвид кивнул.

Джаред направился к Карен Джонсон. Она занимала должность замдиректора и её кабинет находился в административном крыле. Ему очень повезло, что его собственный класс располагался посреди первого этажа, вдалеке от входа, от шума, а также от постоянной преподавательской трескотни. Даже имея мать учительницу, он никогда на самом деле не осознавал, насколько может быть шумной и неприятной школа. К тому же, этот шум никогда не смолкал. Ну, или это случалось очень редко.

Идя по коридору, он кивком приветствовал учеников и коллег. Прозвенел звонок, и коридор потихоньку пустел – люди исчезали в дверях кабинетов.

В этой школе он уже работал второй год. Вообще-то, если считать и его преддипломную практику, то все три. Ему очень повезло, что старый учитель ушёл на пенсию как раз в год его выпуска, и Джаред органично вписался на его место.

Прошедшие годы для него были трудными. Погрузившись в учебу с головой, он отчасти понимал, что это всё только ради попытки избежать чувств, которые он вовсе не желал испытывать. В год окончания сериала он тут же поступил в колледж, прекратив всяческое общение со всеми, кроме бывшей жены и сына. Старые друзья – актеры из сериала – все они как-то пытались выйти с ним на связь, но он не отвечал на звонки и письма, так что, когда всё прекратилось, Джаред только вздохнул с облегчением.

И когда он вошёл в кабинет Карен, то всё ещё мысленно был в своём прошлом. Женщина увлеченно что-то печатала, поглядывая на экран монитора, и просто махнула ему, приглашая присесть. Он устроился на стуле и осмотрелся – стены были увешаны химическими таблицами вперемешку с картинами восточных художников. 

– Ну так, как дела, Джаред? – спросила Карен, откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на коленях, из чего Джаред заключил – у него какие-то проблемы.

– Всё хорошо? – на пробу спросил он, ожидая, что сейчас ему расскажут, для чего, собственно, вызвали.

– Хорошо. Всё нормально. Кстати, рада была узнать, что ты вызвался курировать весеннее представление, – играясь с ручкой, сообщила ему Карен.

Джаред кивнул.

– Рад помочь. Я же когда-то сам играл.

– Неужели? Не знала… – ухмыльнулась женщина.

Когда он впервые пришёл к ней на собеседование по поводу прохождения преддипломной практики, она выразила сильные сомнения, что ему вряд ли удастся нормально преподавать, если люди его узнают. Джаред тогда уверил её, что такого не случится, так как он завязал с актерством и прошлой жизнью. А если даже и произойдет нечто подобное, он не будет приветствовать такого рода внимание. Карен и в этом сильно сомневалась, но дала ему шанс. И вот он тут уже три года, и за всё это время впервые снова услышал упоминание о своей прошлой жизни из её уст.

– Ладно, это был прекрасный переход к тому, что я на самом деле хочу с тобой обсудить.

– Вы про весеннее представление? – Джаред выпрямился на стуле, готовясь подняться. – У меня нет с собой заметок, но могу сбегать за ними. Мы, вроде, остановились на пьесе Теннеси Уильямса, хотя Шекспира было бы легче поставить, потому что у Кэрол много костюмов и декораций из той эпохи.

– Нет, я хочу поговорить о другом. Хотя об этом мы потом тоже побеседуем, – Карен подняла со стола лист бумаги и, поколебавшись секунду, передала его Джареду. – Я получила это от Джона.

Джон Лэндон был директором школы. И если сначала Джаред не мог понять, почему Карен так нервничала то, прочитав это длинное электронное письмо, понял.

– Нет, – коротко сказал он, возвращая ей бумагу.

– Джаред… – начала было Карен, но Джаред поднял руку, прерывая её.

– Нет, Карен, извини. Этого не случится.

– Может, ты встретишься с парнем? Ну, то есть, он может всё подробней объяснить. Ты же знаешь Джона. Он никогда не умел хорошо…

– Мне всё предельно ясно. Местный богач желает повеселить своего младшего брата при помощи местной бывшей телезвёзды. Этого не случится, – в голосе Джареда прорезалась сталь.

Он оставил всю эту жизнь позади и не желал, чтобы школа пользовалась этим даже ради спонсоров.

– Я передам Джону, – просто ответила она.

– Отлично. Что-то ещё? 

Джаред уже чувствовал, как под кожей зудела злость, и вовсе не хотел выплескивать её на Карен. Учитывая, что изначально она не очень-то приняла его звёздное прошлое, ему по-прежнему казалось, что её немного коробит от его статуса знаменитости, хотя с момента принятия на работу, она ни разу об этом не заикнулась. Джон же, наоборот, был от этого в таком восторге, что Джареду пришлось ему в мягкой форме, но довольно решительно объяснить, что использовать свою звёздность – или то, что от неё осталось – Джаред для пожертвований школе или её рекламы не намерен. Он будет работать как угодно – хоть пирожки развозить, хоть машины мыть или что там обычно делают для заработка – но не будет использовать свой звёздный статус. И, по большому счету, для Джареда это было в самый раз, ведь его поезд давно ушёл. У Голливуда всё равно нет памяти.

– Детали весеннего спектакля обговорим на следующей неделе, да?

Джаред рад был сменить тему.

– Да, отлично.

Он встал и, не взглянув на Карен, вернулся к себе в класс.

***  
– Привет, Жен, – Джаред устроил трубку телефона на плече, перекладывая экзаменационные билеты. Уже было восемь вечера, но он пообещал, что позвонит в шесть по её времени.

– Привет, милый, как ты там? 

Голос у неё был добрым и нежным. Его были рады слышать и от этого даже стало немного веселее. Он уловил какое-то шуршание на том конце, а затем его сын что-то недовольно сказал насчет еды. Ужинают, наверное, подумал он.

– Ты снова пытаешься его накормить здоровой пищей? Жестокая и бессердечная женщина, – поддразнил он, а Жен засмеялась в ответ.

– О, да, меня навечно проклянут гореть в геенне огненной за высокомерие. Ты это съешь, иначе не видать тебе сериала!

Джаред любил, когда она использовала такой прием на десятилетке. Хотя и не раз пытался ей объяснить, каково это – быть десятилетним пацаном, но она всё равно упорствовала.

– Кстати, он передает тебе привет.

Джаред заметил, как на том конце наступила тишина, и решил, что Женевьев перешла в другую комнату.

– Скажи ему, что на День Благодарения всё в силе. Бабушка с дедушкой ждут не дождутся повидаться с ним.

– Сам ему скажешь, во время вашего разговора в эти выходные. У нас новая камера: он хочет похвастаться новым рисунком, который готовит в школу. Твой сын станет, по меньшей мере, новым Пикассо, если только на следующей неделе не решит, что бейсбол – это круто, и он ужас как хочет стать Дереком Джетером*. Весь в отца.

Джаред рассмеялся.

– Рад, что ты признала это. А то я сомневался.

– Заткнись, шутник. Ну, так как там жизнь на твоем конце света? Ещё не устал от Техаса? Скучаешь по модной крутизне Лос-Анджелеса?

Эти вопросы в разных вариациях она задавала постоянно. Его решение уехать в родной штат они превратили в дежурную шутку уже давно. 

– Ну конечно, я безутешен и убит горем. Мне жутко не хватает смога, забитых машинами дорог и очков на глазах даже в помещении.

– Эй!

Он представил себе, как она выпячивает нижнюю губу, и улыбнулся. За то, что их дружба осталась, хоть брак и распался, он никогда не устанет быть ей благодарен. Она оставалась единственным напоминанием о его прошлой жизни. Джаред всё ещё представлял её с оттопыренной губкой, как она сообщила:

– Не поверишь, кого я встретила вчера на студии WB.  
– Кого?

– Дэннил Харрис-Эклз.

Использование её полного имени было для пущего эффекта, и Джаред не мог не почувствовать, как дрожь прокатилась по позвоночнику. Вина, негодование, горе. Имя Дэннил было для него как катализатор в химической реакции на всё относящееся к Дженсену.

– Как она? – Джаред постарался произнести это нейтральным тоном.

Жен всё знала. Однажды, на закате их брака, по пьяной лавочке он открыл ей свою душу, выплеснул весь отравляющий его изнутри яд. К тому моменту оба уже видели конец своей семейной жизни, но она никогда не упоминала о рассказанном в ту ночь, даже во время бракоразводного процесса. 

– Нормально. Как всегда, выглядит великолепно. Она снималась в пилоте, и я слышала уже об этом, так что рада за неё. Ты же знаешь, последние несколько лет были сложными для неё.

Жен необязательно было объяснять, что она имеет в виду. Карьера Дженсена была не такой уж впечатляющей, но вполне солидной: он уже четвертый сезон играл капитана «Энтерпрайза». Эклз наилучшим образом воспользовался случаем и приобрел славу на этом поприще – претворил в жизнь собственное предсказание, сделанное за годы до этого.

– Рад слышать, – сказал Джаред и вспомнил скандал, перевернувший жизнь Дэннил.  
Фотографии Дженсена и его молодого коллеги по сериалу подняли серьезную газетную шумиху сразу после премьеры. Рука Дженсена на талии парня, их головы близко друг к другу. Серия снимков показывала все движения, приведшие в итоге к горячему поцелую этой парочки. Джареда тогда это одновременно и сильно ранило, и безумно взбесило. Эта «фотосессия» подтвердила то, что он уже давно предполагал: для Дженсена он не был особенным, и их связь была всего лишь частью образцовой игры, в которую играл его прекрасный коллега. В тот момент Джаред как никогда был счастлив находиться вдали от Лос-Анджелеса и утонуть в учебе, которой был занят в то время. Она отвлекала его от того, что он желал сделать уже много раз; уберегла его от глупости, и он не выставил себя ещё большим идиотом. После публикации этих снимков Джаред просто забухал на неделю. И ещё разбил свой сотовый. Специально, чтобы не иметь возможности в пьяном отчаянии позвонить Дженсену.

– Она пригласила меня к себе, чтобы дети поиграли вместе, – было слышно, как Жен колеблется и Джаред прекрасно понимал, почему. И ведь она не спрашивала разрешения, просто хотела знать, нормально ли он к этому отнесется. Если честно, то нет, ему это не нравилось. Он не хотел, чтобы их дети общались. Для него все связи, кроме воспоминаний, между ними были давно оборваны. Даже его мама научилась не спрашивать о Дженсене. Но тут взыграл его собственный эгоизм – он должен быть выше этого!

– Жен, не волнуйся, уверен, детям понравится. И тебе полезно проветриться.  
В то время как они с Дженсеном больше не были лучшими друзьями, обе женщины старались как можно чаще общаться. И хоть этот скандал был не самого высокого уровня для Голливуда, всё равно сплетен хватило для желтой прессы, блогов и бульварных газетенок на несколько недель. Дэннил был оскорблена, и хотя Джаред знал, что насчет сексуальных предпочтений мужа у неё никогда не было иллюзий, он посочувствовал ей, когда сам увидел фото. А вот чего Дженсен никогда не понимал, так это того, что Дэннил любила его гораздо больше, чем надо бы, и что такая любовь сильнее ранит. Она была классическим представителем жен, которые мечтают, что смогут изменить своих благоверных. Кто он такой, чтобы наказывать её за то, что она не в силах контролировать? Кто он такой, чтобы наказывать соратника, который оказался с ним по одну сторону баррикад?

– Знаю, просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко, Джаред.

И это впервые, когда она вот так деликатно дала понять о том, что знает их историю.

– Ну, я не обещаю, что буду присутствовать на семейных пикниках, но уж точно я не из тех, кто отвергает кого-либо, особенно детей, только потому, что ему от этого некомфортно. Пойди и развлекись!

– Ясное дело. Уже если твой сын там будет, то точно развлекусь!

Любовь, с которой она растила их сына его всегда поражала и захватывала. Джаред улыбнулся, уловив эту восторженную нотку в её голосе.

Они поболтали ещё несколько минут, главным образом о приготовлениях к поездке и других мелочах. Он обещал в выходные выйти в видео-чат и собирался уже было повесить трубку, как вдруг позвал:

– Жен?

– Да?

Он не знал, как начать, поэтому просто спросил:

– Можешь пообещать мне кое-что?

– Да что угодно.

– Не обсуждайте с Дэннил меня. Ну, в деталях, понимаешь? Ты можешь ей рассказать, как я живу, чем занимаюсь, но пожалуйста, не вдавайся в подробности. 

Джаред понятия не имел, почему это стало для него так важно, но ему просто не хотелось, чтобы Дэннил передала информацию Дженсену. Это какой-то нарциссизм с его стороны, и он сомневался, что Дженсену вообще есть какое-либо дело до него, но ему совсем не хотелось стать темой для разговора за обедом для бывшего коллеги и его бывшей жены. Он знал, что эти двое по-прежнему дружат, даже после всех этих снимков и развода. Не было никаких сомнений, что так и случится – ведь они прежде всего были друзьями, а уж потом супругами.

– Конечно, Джаред. Твоя жизнь – это твоя жизнь, и я со своей стороны прослежу, чтоб так и оставалось, – заверила его Женевьев, и он в который раз порадовался, что они остались друзьями.

– Спасибо, и люблю вас.

– Мы тебя тоже. Свяжемся на выходных, – и она повесила трубку.

Джаред прежде, чем опустить телефон, ещё какое-то время слушал тишину.

***  
Дженсен протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке своего любимого.  
– Ошибка, – прошептал ему в ладонь Джаред. – Это всё такая ошибка.  
Он знал, что Джаред прав. Всё это было так сложно, так запутанно! Но он никак не мог заставить себя сейчас волноваться по этому поводу. Он просто принялся прокладывать дорожку из легких поцелуев по твердому животу до того места, куда ведут все дороги.  
– Не надо, – шепотом умолял его Джаред, но они оба знали, что это был ненастоящий протест. Хотя он всё равно притормозил, подождал дальнейшего отрицания и, когда этого не произошло, полностью растянулся на Джареде, соприкасаясь кожей к коже.  
Одна его рука проскользнула дальше, уперлась в кровать, а вторая крепко ухватила член. Он ощутил, как их руки соприкоснулись и пальцы сплелись; пришлось сильно сжать член, стараясь продержаться подольше.  
– Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя.  
– Не надо.  
Это была самая сладкая пытка, которую он когда-либо испытывал.  
Завтра будет стыдно, но ночь принадлежит ему полностью.

***  
– Мистер Падалеки, а что такое Хабеас корпус?** 

– Хороший вопрос, Джек. Что же это такое? Кто-нибудь хочет помочь Джеку?

Джаред осмотрел класс, вверх поднялось несколько рук. Он жестом разрешил говорить Лулу, и она его не разочаровала. С тех пор как девушка начала смотреть сериал и задавать ему свои вопросы, то и в классе понемногу стала участвовать в занятиях. Он не был уверен, что понимает связь между этими двумя темами, но уже знал, что в любом её ответе «Сверхъестественное» выступает в качестве примера.

– Это как в эпизоде «На войне как на войне», когда Хенриксен…

– Окей, думаю, мы поняли, Лулу, – Джаред поспешил прервать её, пока девушка не углубилась в своё описание. На лицах остальных учеников теперь читались различные выражения – от удивления до раздражения. Но Джаред, взглянув на часы, понял, что времени у них всё равно уже нет.

– Итак, на следующую неделю подготовить эссе о газетах времен Гражданской войны. Мы их обсудим на семинаре, в следующую среду у вас будет зачет.

Он ожидал взрыва стенаний после своих слов, но все стоны потонули в громком трезвоне звонка. Повернувшись к доске, он принялся её вытирать, когда к нему подошла Лулу. Учитывая, что сегодня девушка вспомнила эпизод «На войне как на войне», Джаред приготовился отвечать на вопрос о третьем сезоне. Сегодня на ней была надета футболка с принтом совсем молоденького Дженсена. Он сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Да, мисс Брукнер?

Она только раскрыла рот, чтобы задать свой вопрос, как от двери раздался совсем другой голос:

– Мистер Падалеки, могу я с вами поговорить?

Джаред обернулся и увидел в дверях Джона собственной персоной. Директор смотрел на Лулу, и взглядом приказывал ей уйти. Джареду захотелось защитить девушку. Дело не в том, что Джон был плохим человеком, просто годы директорства сделали его довольно черствым человеком. 

– Ладно, Лулу, в понедельник у вас будет два вопроса, – улыбаясь, пообещал Джаред.

Она широко улыбнулась в ответ, а Джаред, не удержавшись, добавил:

– И убедитесь, что это будут действительно интересные вопросы!

– Обязательно! – воскликнула она и двинулась к выходу. Мимо Джона девушка прошмыгнула, опустив голову.

– Джон, чем могу служить? – поинтересовался Джаред.

Он обернулся к директору, сложив руки на груди. Ему показалось, что он уже знает, о чем предстоит разговор. На днях Карен предупредила, что его отказ на электронное письмо очень расстроил Джона.

– У меня в кабинете Кевин Дрейк и его брат. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы с ними познакомились.  
Джареду пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выпалить сразу же «Чёрт подери, нет!». Его поразила наглость Джона, что он таки пригласил этих людей в школу! И пока Джаред обдумывал ответ, Джон сказал:

– Они просто приехали, Джаред. Поверь, я понимаю, что ты думаешь, и хоть считаю глупым не воспользоваться твоим влиянием, но всё равно понимаю. И раз уж они всё равно здесь, решил попробовать. Если ты откажешься, я просто скажу им уезжать.

Джаред не знал, искренне ли говорил Джон. За годы работы в индустрии развлечений он выработал в себе гиперчувствительность к истинным причинам людских поступков любого рода, вплоть до цинизма, который теперь очень старался подавить в себе. Джаред посмотрел на Джона. Линия волос почти доставала до бровей, когда он хмурился, и Джаред, почему-то решил, что его густая шевелюра наполовину нарощенная. Джон был высоким, не таким как Джаред, но выше шести футов. Разглядывая его какое–то время, он наконец принял решение.

– После занятия, если они дождутся, я подойду.

Джареда самого удивил собственный ответ, однако стремление быть вежливым и менее циничным привело к тому, что он всё же согласился.

Джона, кажется, также удивил этот ответ, судя по тому, как его брови взметнулись вверх, образуя небольшой куст на лбу.

– Правда?

Джаред немедленно пожалел о своей уступке. Оставалось только надеяться, что Джон не примет это в качестве согласия на следующие подобные просьбы.

– Только в этот раз, – предупредил он Джона. – Они уже тут, и я не хочу показаться грубым. Но ничего, кроме автографа, они не дождутся. Я сказал, что эта часть моей жизни осталась в далеком прошлом, пусть там и остается.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Джон, и его плечи даже немного разочарованно опустились. Уж лучше сразу отрубить, чем дать Джону надежду на большее, подумал Джаред.  
– Увидимся через час?

Джаред согласно кивнул и вернулся к прерванной работе. В класс начали собираться ученики, и Джаред не заметил, как директор исчез. Он дождался звонка и призвал класс к спокойствию.

***  
Джаред глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем постучать в деревянную дверь кабинета Джона. Пришёл он сюда чуть позже, чем ожидалось, и, если честно, в глубине души даже надеялся, что этот парень с братом не дождались его и уехали. После урока его окружили ученики и закидали вопросами о своих работах, так что ему пришлось потратить половину своего перерыва на то, чтобы успокоить бедных детей. Это был младший класс и, в отличие от старших, многие беспокоились о тестах, потому что на следующую осень хотели видеть хорошие оценки в своих табелях.

– Войдите, – услышал он и вошёл.

Первым он увидел стоящего у окна молодого человека лет около тридцати, может чуть старше. Джон сидел за своим столом.

– Джон? – позвал Джаред. Оглядев комнату, он ожидал увидеть и второго гостя, но никого больше там не было. – Простите, я припозднился. Ученики задержали.

– Без проблем, Джаред! Познакомься. Кевин Дрейк, – Джон жестом указал на мужчину, который на звук своего имени обернулся. Джаред на секунду опешил. Парень был красив: яркие голубые глаза и тёмные, слегка вьющиеся волосы, чуть ниже Джареда и с подтянутой фигурой бегуна. С такой внешностью он запросто мог быть и актером. В памяти всплыло, что своё богатство он унаследовал. Неудивительно. Помимо своей шикарной внешности, вся его поза буквально кричала о богатстве. Тусуясь в своё время среди высших кругов Лос-Анджелеса, Джаред мог распознать богача по наклону плеч и постановке ног.

– Мистер Падалеки, – Кевин протянул руку, Джаред инстинктивно ответил на крепкое рукопожатие.

– Пожалуйста, просто Джаред, – сказал он, снова оглядываясь. – А ваш брат здесь?  
Боже, он надеялся, что фанатом был его брат, а не этот симпатяга. От одной мысли об этом Джареда передернуло.

– Он в туалет вышел, – улыбнулся Кевин. – Сейчас вернется. И пока его нет, хочу кое-что пояснить. Джон рассказал мне о вашем отношении к этой встрече, я всё понимаю, просто…

Его слова прервал звук открывшейся двери. В комнату вошла бледная тень мальчика чуть старше его собственного сына. Джаред внешне едва сдержался, но внутренне ахнул. Мальчишка был маленьким, его руки утопали в длинных рукавах пушистого свитера, который неуместно смотрелся в техасский теплый ноябрьский день. Голова была обрита, и Джаред понял, что это не дань подростковой моде, а следствие химиотерапии. Глубоко запавшие голубые глаза смотрели на Джареда со смесью удивления и восторга, что на бледной до синевы коже смотрелось очень странно. О, нет, мысленно взвыл Джаред.  
Он направил свой пристальный взгляд на Джона, передавая всё своё недовольство мужчине. Это удар ниже пояса. Директор должен был его предупредить!

– Джаред, это мой брат. Сэм.

Ну, конечно! Ясное, блядь, дело, подумал Джаред. Более точно происходящее не опишешь.

Глаза у Сэма загорелись, он улыбнулся и шагнул вперед. Мальчик быстро приближался с вытянутой рукой и Джаред поймал себя на том, что улыбается ему в ответ.

– Сэм, – кивнул Джаред, здороваясь и осторожно пожимая мальчику руку.

– Это ты! – Сэм засмеялся, а Джаред поднял взгляд на Кевина. Взгляд парня лучился счастливой любовью, так что Джаред почувствовал симпатию к нему. Он сильно любит братишку.

– Это я, уж будь уверен, – мягко подтвердил Джаред и жестом показал на диван. – Хочешь присядем?

– Это так круто! – немного громко крикнул Сэм, когда они уселись на дешевом диванчике.

– Сэм, следи за голосом в помещении, – ухмыльнулся его брат. Но Джаред видел, что это был просто шутливый укор.

В комнате все замолчали, и следующие двадцать минут было слышно только Сэма, взахлеб болтающего о «Сверхъестественном» и Сэме Винчестере. Джаред слушал его и вспоминал, как сильно любили фанаты этот сериал. Его всегда удивляло, как Крипке удалось сотворить нечто столь глубокое и неподдающееся времени, что до сих пор, спустя столько лет, имело таких стойких приверженцев. У него самого с этой историей двух братьев была не столь глубокая связь как у фанатов, но это отчасти потому что происходило за кадром, так сказать, параллельно с драмой Сэма Винчестера. Его личная история казалась ему тогда более важной.

– Как думаешь, снимут когда-нибудь целый фильм? – спросил его Сэм и Джаред вынырнул из воспоминаний.

– Нет, думаю, всё кончилось там, где и должно было.

Это был его стандартный ответ на любой похожий вопрос. Джаред слышал время от времени слухи о возможном фильме, но ничего подобного ещё не существовало, а даже если бы кто-то и захотел осуществить эту идею, его ответом было бы категорическое «нет!».

– Очень жаль, – пробормотал Сэм печально. – Вот бы ещё раз увидеть Сэма и Дина вместе.

– Сэм, – отвлек его Кевин. – Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Падалеки наедине, ты не против?

Мальчик кивнул и обратился к Джареду:

– Я знаю, что вы занятой человек, но, может, я мог бы приходить к вам иногда?

Всё в Джареде кричало отказать, не соглашаться! Но надежда, светящаяся в глазах мальчишки, не позволила ему этого сделать. Столь долго он отрывал прошлое от своего настоящего и будущего, и вот оно настигло его в виде умирающего ребенка. Это было уже слишком. И снова его же эгоизм повернулся против него самого.

– Конечно, Сэм, – ответил Джаред, осторожно кладя руку на плечо мальчику.

– Да! – вверх взметнулся маленький кулачок.

Сэм встал. Джаред заметил, как тот медленно шёл к двери с Джоном.

– Спасибо вам, Джаред. Это было так великодушно с вашей стороны. Я ценю это.  
Кевин сел на место брата. Прежде чем снова начать говорить, он внимательно посмотрел на Джареда. 

– Я хотел бы обсудить с вами одну идею.

Джаред приготовился дать отпор, но всё равно позволил Кевину продолжить.

– Я знаю, что вы посещали разные конвенции, когда играли в сериале. Я хочу устроить конвенцию «Сверхъестественного» в Остине.

– Нет, – на автомате сразу выдал Джаред.

Он не против встречаться с его братишкой, но это уже слишком. Он ни за что не согласится, чтобы та жизнь влезла в его настоящее.

– Просто выслушайте меня, ладно? – голос Кевина стал медовым и Джаред ощутил в нем деловую хватку. Возможно, он не просто наследник трастовых фондов.

Джаред недобро усмехнулся.

– Не уверен, правильно ли вы поняли, мистер Дрейк, но я больше не актер. Вообще.

– Я и не прошу вас вернуться в актерский бизнес, Джаред! Я хочу сделать конвенцию для Детской онкологической больницы. Я оплачу все расходы и гонорары вам и остальным членам каста, конечно же. А доход я хотел бы пустить на постройку нового крыла имени моих родителей.

– Простите, Кевин, но меня это не интересует, – отрицательно покачал головой Джаред.

Он встал и пошёл к выходу. – Если вы привезёте Сэма, сообщите мне, чтобы я мог освободить время. В приемной есть мое расписание.

Кевин выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но когда увидел выражение лица Джареда, явно передумал.

– Конечно. Возьму у секретаря. И ещё раз, я ценю ваше желание провести время с Сэмом.  
Он протянул руку и Джаред пожал её.

– С удовольствием, – произнес Джаред, покидая кабинет.

Направляясь в сторону своего класса, он кивком попрощался с Сэмом и Джоном. Сэм в ответ радостно помахал рукой и крикнул, что они скоро увидятся.

  
– Вот всегда ты так! – кричал Дженсен.  
Они остановились в безлюдном переулке позади бара. Напряжение между ними ощущалось весь вечер. И алкоголь этому совсем не помогал.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – орал в ответ Джаред. – Я не могу быть таким, каким ты хочешь, чувак! И ты это знаешь.  
– Не смей, блядь, так делать! Именно ты принял такое решение. Ты, а не я!  
Боль поглощала его, пожирала живьем, текла по венам, отравляя каждую клеточку. Он хотел выплеснуть её, хлестануть ею Джареда, заставить его хоть что-то почувствовать.  
– Ну разве мы не можем просто иметь то, что есть?  
Дженсен ощутил прикосновение пальцев, скользящих по его руке. Он отпрянул.  
– Иди ты на хер! «Это же всё испорченное и неправильное!»  
Голова Джареда мотнулась назад. Он опустил глаза и прошептал:  
– Это – мы.  
Он понятия не имел, как на это отвечать. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, затем он таки ответил:  
– Не надо!  
Двинулся было ко входу в бар, но его остановили, он обернулся к своему бывшему любовнику. Тот стоял посреди переулка и смотрел ему вслед широко раскрытыми, полными горечи глазами.  
– Разве мы не можем просто иметь, что есть? – снова спросил его Джаред.  
Дженсен чувствовал, как внутри рушатся все оборонительные стены. И прежде чем успел подумать, он уже метнулся обратно, откинул любовника в стену и впился губами в его рот. Это был настоящий поцелуй отчаяния.  
– Если это всё, что есть, то пусть это кончится побыстрей! – взмолился он, опуская руку, и расстегивая молнию у Джареда в штанах.

 

* Дерек Джетер - американский бейсболист, шорт-стоп, отыгравший 20 сезонов в Главной лиге бейсбола за «Нью-Йорк Янкиз».  
** habeas corpus (юр. термин) – судебный приказ о передаче арестованного в суд.

 

 

Несколько недель спустя, после Дня Благодарения, Джареду позвонили с незнакомого номера. Прежде чем ответить, он заколебался. Годы фанатских вторжений в личную жизнь научили его осторожности. И когда он, наконец, ответил на звонок, то сильно удивился, услышав голос Кевина Дрейка. Джаред не видел и не слышал об этом человеке с той самой встречи в начале ноября. 

– Джаред? Это Кевин Дрейк, – его голос звучал грустно и Джаред понял – что-то случилось.

– Кевин? Чем могу помочь?

Он даже не стал заморачиваться откуда у Кевина его номер телефона. Богатые могут многое.

– Я… Хм-м… В общем, Сэм в больнице, а я хотел спросить, не мог бы ты, если это возможно, навестить его?

Теперь Джареду стало ясно, почему в его голосе были слышны нотки усталости и тревоги.  
Часы показывали половину шестого, он только что пришёл домой усталый, как собака. Последние недели выдались напряжёнными: все эти выматывающие праздники с родными; перелеты; возвращение к работе; плюс ещё надо подготовиться к окончанию четверти, которая как раз закончится к Рождеству. В этом году ему захотелось остаться в Техасе, так как Жен повезёт сына к своим родителям. Джаред очень любил своих родных, любил быть со своим сыном, но эмоциональные последствия после таких встреч иногда бывали очень разрушительны для него.

Он помотал головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли и, согласно кивнув, сказал в трубку:

– Конечно. Вы где находитесь?

Он записал адрес и номер палаты, пообещал, что будет у них в течение часа. Кевину он сочувствовал – трудно наблюдать, как твой младший брат уходит не из-за возраста, а из-за болезни. Такое Джаред даже представить себе не мог. Как-то во время одного из телефонных разговоров с Жен он поделился с ней историей братьев и она расплакалась. Такая реакция была понятна. Как только ты становишься родителем – каждый ребёнок вокруг потенциально становится твоим. Об идее конвенции он также ей поведал и был очень удивлен, когда бывшая жена отругала его за такой скоропалительный отказ.

– Этот сериал был важен для многих людей, Джаред. Я знаю, что для тебя лично это было не самое лучшее время, но в целом, если ты оглянешься назад, посмотришь на свою жизнь, то поймешь, что это были лучшие твои годы. Ты должен прекратить вспоминать об этом только через призму разбитых надежд. Сериал дал тебе семью, деньги и любовь, в какой бы форме она не предстала.

Как он тогда устыдился этих её слов! Ведь она была права – благодаря этому сериалу с ним случилось и много хорошего. Он просто забыл об этом со временем, так как помнить дурное легче. Плохие воспоминания защищали его от чувств, которые он так и не смог спрятать поглубже. Они, как неупакованный чемодан у двери памяти, ждали своего часа. Идея конвенции по-прежнему для него была неприятна, и в ближайшем будущем он вряд ли изменит своё мнение, но теперь у него была возможность извиниться перед Кевином за свой резкий и грубый отказ, а также объяснить причины такого нежелания. Не вдаваясь в подробности, конечно. 

Когда Джаред вошёл в больницу, его поразила стоящая там тишина. Охранник у стойки администратора показал ему, где находится детское крыло. Идя по коридору и посматривая на записку в руке, Джаред искал нужный номер. Найдя палату Сэма, он тихонько постучал в приоткрытую дверь. После просунул голову и с удивлением обнаружил, лежащего на кровати Сэма, из рук которого угрожающе торчали иглы капельниц. Выглядел мальчик ещё более истощенным, чем в их первую встречу. Возле кровати сидел Кевин. Неясный шум от телевизора отвлек Джареда, он поднял взгляд. На экране застыло его собственное лицо. Если судить по прическе, то, примерно, четвертый сезон.

– Он уснул во время просмотра. Так что я просто остановил. Ещё расстроится, если буду смотреть без него, – пояснил Кевин, кивая на телевизор.

– Ну, всегда лучше смотреть вместе с другом. Фанаты всё время говорили, что вместе веселее, а ещё лучше онлайн – можно обсудить происходящее на экране сразу же, – Джаред прикрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к кровати. – Как давно уснул?

– С полчаса. Разбужу его через несколько минут.

– О, пусть отдохнёт, – воспротивился Джаред, но Кевин засмеялся.

– Ну нет. Он мне никогда не простит, что ты пришёл, а он всё проспал.

И Кевин дотронулся до ладошки Сэма. Прикосновение было едва ощутимым, но Джаред заметил, что Кевин выглядит таким же измученным, как и его брат Сэм, только сломан он был где-то глубоко внутри.

– Хотел бы кое-что пояснить, сейчас как раз подходящее время, – тем временем начал Джаред. – Я прошу прощения, если мой отказ по поводу конвенции показался слишком грубым. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы так получилось. Я любил сериал, когда снимался в нем, любил встречаться с фанатами, но тот Джаред остался в прошлом, и я не уверен, что хочу его возрождать, даже ради хорошей цели.

– Понимаю, – Кевин кивнул. – Просто надеялся, а вдруг? – он взглянул на своего брата. – Ему диагностировали лимфому незадолго до смерти родителей. Они только примирились с… – Кевин опустил руку и посмотрел на Джареда. – Они погибли в аварии, возвращаясь домой из больницы. Я был тогда в колледже, так что для меня всё это стало словно гром среди ясного неба. Я всё перепробовал, но уж что есть, то есть.

– Мне жаль, – прошептал Джаред, но эти слова показались такими банальными. Что может утешить человека, теряющего любимого брата, да ещё и такого юного?

– Да. Ну, в общем, бедному ребёнку пришлось справляться и с мёртвыми родителями и с болезнью, пожирающей его кости. Скажем так, депрессия была ожидаема, – Кевин указал на телевизор. – Но однажды утром случилось вот это. И хочешь верь, хочешь нет, он прикипел. Я думаю, что это может быть уже четвёртый раз, когда мы смотрим сериал от начала до конца. Я – эксперт по этому шоу, и думаю, оно балансирует где-то между плохой литературой и гомоэротичным порно. Мои преподаватели в колледже не гордились бы мной.

– Эй, – упрекнул его Джаред. – Чтобы ты знал гомоэротизм – это всё твои выдумки! Мы уж точно этого не играли.

– Ага, – рассмеялся Кевин. – Двое-то голубков?

Джаред вспомнил этот эпизод и определённую реакцию Дженсена. Он захохотал, но тут же прикрыл рот рукой, однако, Сэм уже проснулся.

– Кевин? – раздался слабый голос Сэма. Кевин подошёл ближе и тихонько зашикал на брата. Джареда тронуло то, как ласково Кевин его успокаивал.

– Ш-ш-ш, Сэм. Это я. Посмотри, кто к тебе пришёл.

Сэм повернулся к Джареду. Усталые голубые глаза посмотрели на него, потом в телевизор и снова на него.

– Джаред! – Сэм широко улыбнулся.

– Привет, Сэм. Кевин позвонил мне и сказал, что ты не против компании, так что я вот заскочил.

Кевин кивнул, губами выговаривая «Спасибо!».

– У тебя другая прическа, – заметил Сэм.

Джаред запустил пятерню в свои стриженые волосы. Первое, что он сделал по окончании сериала – состриг свои локоны. И с тех пор носил короткую стрижку.

– Мне нравились твои волосы, – тихо произнёс Сэм. Он поднял руку, из которой торчала игла от капельницы, чтобы прикоснуться к своей лысой голове. 

Джаред грустно вздохнул.

– Ну, если честно, волосы Сэма Винчестера были той ещё занозой в заднице, – пошутил он.

Призывая на помощь все свои старые таланты, Джаред шагнул к кровати и осторожно присел на краю. И весь следующий час развлекал мальчика историями со съёмок, особенно из того эпизода, который они как раз смотрели. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда между Дином и Сэмом было всё более или менее нормально, так что и рассказывать было легко.

Через какое-то время веки Сэма снова стали закрываться, и Джаред понял, что мальчик засыпает. Он просто понизил голос и говорил, пока Сэм совсем не заснул. Взглянув на часы, Джаред удивился – девятый час. Пора домой, ему ещё надо подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям.

Убедившись, что мальчик спит, Джаред встал и потянулся. В спине отчётливо что-то хрустнуло.

– Ого, – Кевин поёжился.

– Ну, вот они последствия многолетних трюков. Играть Сэма Винчестера не так просто как кажется.

– Спасибо, что пришёл, Джаред, – Кевин протянул руку, Джаред пожал её. – Теперь он будет говорить об этом несколько дней, так что будет весело, – Кевин ухмыльнулся.

Джаред закатил глаза.

– Ясно. Но ты же знаешь, что есть темы и похуже, чем обсуждать моё великолепие.

– О, вижу ты скромняга, – поддразнил Кевин и шутливо стукнул Джареда в плечо.

– Как скажешь, – улыбаясь, ответил Джаред.

Кевин улыбался ему в ответ. Кажется, это начало их дружбы, что Джареду, признаться честно, было по душе. Он потерял многих друзей, когда принял решение остаться в Техасе, а со всей этой работой в школе его социальное общение с кем бы то ни было вообще сошло на нет. Он почти никуда не ходил, разве что несколько раз встречался с Жен, когда она приезжала, да иногда обедал с коллегами. Конечно, у него были старые техасские друзья, но жизнь есть жизнь – многие из них были заняты хлопотами о своих детях, женах и работе. Даже его родители-пенсионеры всё время были в разъездах, навещая детей и внуков, с удовольствием пользуясь шансом увидеть места, в которых никогда не бывали. Теперь Джаред большую часть времени проводил один.

– Надеюсь, ты сможешь ещё раз прийти, – серьезно сказал Кевин, а Джареда поразило его искреннее желание. Он просто кивнул, не смог заставить себя пообещать вслух.  
Больше они не сказали ни слова. Джаред поспешил к выходу, надеясь, что ему хватит времени ещё поработать.

***  
Телефон зазвонил, он взглянул на имя звонившего. От нахлынувшей радости волоски на руках встали торчком. Оглядев своих родных, каждый из которых как раз находился на разной стадии разворачивания подарков, он встретился глазами с матерью – она ему улыбнулась.  
Мотнув головой на дверь, одними губами прошептал:  
– Мне надо ответить.  
– Конечно, милый, – с загадочной улыбкой мама кивнула, и ему стало интересно, в курсе ли она. Матери всегда знают такие вещи, которые ты от них стараешься тщательно скрывать. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы она знала. И не потому, что он стеснялся, а потому что ему нравилось думать, будто это только его секрет.  
Он выскочил на улицу, где ответил на звонок.  
– Привет! – поморщился – кажется прозвучало слишком громко.  
– Привет и тебе! Как праздники?  
– Я скучаю, – он понизил голос.  
Джаред на том конце нервно кашлянул.  
– Да, я тоже.  
– Ты должен приехать, – шептал он, – не так уж и далеко. Мои будут рады тебя видеть. Мама всё время про тебя спрашивает.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не могу, – ответил его друг, в голосе послышались нотки раздражения.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что должен немного отступить, дать любимому немного пространства, но он так хотел его, ему нужно было его увидеть!  
– Да, понимаю, – наконец он смог выдавить, хотя оба знали, что это неправда.  
– Боже, иногда ты невыносим, – прошептал Джаред. И уже более твердым голосом продолжил: – Я просто хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством… Увидимся после отпуска, да?  
Годы спустя Дженсен понял, что тогда принял это мимолётное высказывание за обещание, но это оказалась одна из многих его ошибок.

***  
– С Рождеством!

Джаред открыл дверь и увидел Кевина с Сэмом. Мальчика выписали из больницы на прошлой неделе. После того первого визита Джаред стал приходить к нему в палату каждый день. Было радостно видеть, что лечение помогает, а в глазах Сэма снова загорается огонёк. Так что, когда его отпустили домой, Джаред просто изменил свой маршрут и стал заходить к ним в гости по дороге домой.

– С Рождеством?

Джаред был немного ошеломлён их визитом. Вообще-то он просто намеревался провести тихий вечер наедине с собой. Родители уехали к сестре в Калифорнию; брат гостил в семье жены. Жен звала его поехать вместе к её родителям, но он не хотел мешать бабушке и дедушке наслаждаться общением с любимым внуком. У них нормальные отношения, но он всё же бывший муж.

– А где у тебя телевизор? – весело спросил Сэм и потряс диском в руке.

Джаред простонал:

– О, нет! – и попытался отобрать диск, но мальчишка выскользнул, направляясь в гостиную.

– Нашёл! – прозвучало оттуда, а Джаред обернулся к Кевину.

– «Очень сверхъестественное Рождество». Это же высокое искусство, – пожал плечами тот.

– Иди ты к чёрту. Это был дурацкий эпизод. Там были языческие боги.

– И гомоэротизм, – добавил Кевин.

– Дружище, тебе стоит поразмышлять о своем желании видеть голубизну во всём, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, указывая на гостиную. – Если мне придётся высидеть это, то мне нужна выпивка. Будешь?

Кевин отрицательно покачал головой и прошёл следом за Сэмом в комнату. Когда Джаред вернулся к ним, Сэм уже загрузил диск в проигрыватель.

– А правда, что ты подлил спиртное в напиток Дженсену? – спросил Сэм, дожидаясь, пока Джаред усядется, чтобы нажать воспроизведение.

– Да.

Джаред вспоминал этот момент с нежностью. Ким чуть живот не надорвал, ухахатываясь, когда понял в чём дело, но реакцию Дженсена на чересчур крепкий эг-ног они не удалили при монтаже.

– Это моя самая любимая серия, – прошептал Сэм и они все молча начали уставились в экран.

Джаред уже знал, что мальчик предпочитал смотреть сериал в тишине. В течение просмотра он мог сделать один-два комментария, изредка задавая вопросы. За несколько прошедших недель Джаред снова знакомился со своей работой глазами ребёнка, и теперь вместо того, чтобы обижаться на сериал, он с удовольствием его смотрел.

Где-то посередине серии Джаред оторвал взгляд от экрана и заметил, как Кевин смотрит на своего младшего брата, рассеянно поглаживая того по спине. Как раз показывали забавную сцену братьев в цветочном магазине. Он вспомнил, как Дженсен веселился и сымпровизировал сцену так, что Сэм предстал настоящей девчонкой. Кевин стрельнул в него глазами и одними губами прошептал:

– Гомоэротизм.

Джаред также беззвучно произнёс:

– Иди на хер.

– Может быть, – и Кевин хитро выгнул бровь.

Джаред застыл. Он вообще-то подозревал, что Кевин вполне мог быть геем, особенно, учитывая все эти его подколки над сериалом, однако, к такому открытому флирту готов не был. Поэтому нервно прокашлялся, возвращая внимание на экран.

После серии Сэм завалил Джареда вопросами и ему пришлось на всё ответить. Он даже рассказал о Дженсене, его реакции и умении распределять время.

В последнее время ему стало гораздо легче говорить о бывшем любовнике, особенно с Сэмом. Тут их беседу прервал телефонный звонок. Кевин подхватил жужжащий на кофейном столике телефон, извинился тихо и сказал, что ему надо ответить. Говорить он вышел на задний двор через стеклянные раздвижные двери. В комнате остались Сэм с Джаредом.

– Хочешь пить? Или есть?

Джаред понятия не имел, чем питается Сэм, но считал, что ореховое масло и мармелад вряд ли повредят ребёнку.

Сэм пожал плечами, выходя вместе с Джаредом на большую кухню, где вместо стола располагалась барная стойка. Джаред махнул рукой Сэму на стул, а сам вытащил хлеб и банку с джемом. В комфортной тишине Джаред сооружал им перекус, а Сэм, откинувшись на спинку стула, наблюдал, как брат разговаривает по телефону, вышагивая по заднему крыльцу.

– Знаешь, а он – мой Дин.

Рука Джареда, размазывающая джем по хлебу, застыла. Он взглянул на мальчика. Сэм выводил по столешнице пальцем какие-то узоры.

– Не думаю, что доживу до следующего Рождества, – не поднимая глаз, продолжил Сэм.

– Не говори так! – тут же ответил Джаред. – Ты не знаешь, что может случиться.

Сэм улыбнулся ему, а Джареда потрясла мудрость, сквозившая в этом взгляде.

– Я маленький, но уже кое-что знаю.

Джаред покачал головой и передал ему бутерброд.

– Ты должен продолжать надеяться. Лечение, кажется, помогает, так ведь?

Сэм пожал плечами. Его тоненькие пальцы пробежались по краю бутерброда.

– Наверное, но это не исцеление. Такое не лечится. 

Ели они в молчании. Джаред понятия не имел, как говорить с ребенком о таких вещах. Он был знаком с несколькими учениками, у которых в семьях кто-то умер от болезни, но никогда не сталкивался с тем, кто болеет сам. Вдруг вспомнился собственный сын и внутри всё похолодело от мыслей о возможном будущем, горьком или радостном.

– А Дженсен был для тебя?

Джаред чуть не подавился бутербродом.

– Что?

– Дженсен был для тебя Дином?

Сэм смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что у Джареда не нашлось сил рассказать ему правду. Да он и не уверен теперь, что знает эту правду. Воспоминания настолько переплелись с эмоциями, и неизвестно, что он хочет помнить, а что – забыть.

И тут всплыла в памяти простая картинка: они кидаются пустыми бумажными стаканчиками, Дженсен хохочет. Это был четвертый сезон, как раз перед тем, как всё между ними полетело к чертям. Глаза Дженсена. Игриво сверкающие и смеющиеся. Именно они погубили Джареда.

– Да, – от нахлынувших эмоций, голос Джареда сел. – Он был моим Дином.

Правды он не мог сказать. Той правды, где Дженсен в определённый период жизни стал для него всем.

***  
Этот не очень приятный разговор был прерван вернувшимся Кевином. Вместе доев бутерброды, все вернулись в гостиную и посмотрели ещё несколько серий. Братья засобирались домой ближе к семи вечера.

Сэм изо всех сил обнял Джареда и прошептал ему в ухо:

– Спасибо за самое лучшее Рождество!

Кевин так улыбнулся, глядя на своего брата, что Джаред ощутил себя эмоциональным вуайеристом.

– Спасибо, что позволил нам заскочить. Хорошо посидели, – пожимая Джареду руку, сказал Кевин.

Джаред ответить не смог. В горле словно комок встал, так что он просто кивнул в знак согласия.

Помахав на прощание усевшимся в машину Кевину с Сэмом, Джаред потом ещё несколько минут прогуливался вокруг дома. Наконец он достал телефон. И хотя сегодня утром он уже звонил Жен и сыну, сейчас его переполняло желание снова их услышать. На третий гудок Жен взяла трубку. По шуму на заднем фоне он понял, что у них ужин или просто посиделки. Вроде как полагалось ощутить вину за вторжение, но ничего такого он не чувствовал. Ему был нужен этот разговор после сегодняшнего вечера с братьями.

– Джаред? Всё в порядке?

Неизвестно почему, но это беспокойство в её голосе, словно прорвало плотину и Джаред всхлипнул:

– Я тоскую по нему.

Жен была достаточно умна, чтобы сообразить, что «он» – это и сын, и Дженсен. Она тихо его утешала, пока Джаред не прекратил плакать, потом позвала к телефону сына. 

Следующие несколько минут он с радостью слушал, как его любимый мальчик взахлеб рассказывает о прошедшем дне. Этот голосок успокаивал душу.

– Поговорим ещё потом, да? – они с сыном попрощались.

– Что случилось? – Жен снова взяла трубку.

И Джаред без утайки, подробно рассказал о проведённом с Сэмом и Кевином вечере. Жен молча его выслушала, а когда он закончил, поинтересовалась:

– Он симпатичный?

– Что?

– Кевин. Он симпатичный? – игриво переспросила она, Джаред наконец сообразил, к чему этот вопрос.

– Жен! – предупреждающе протянул он.

Уже три года бывшая жена доставала его заявлениями типа «Пора жить дальше!» и «Найди себе кого-нибудь!». Джаред решил, что это от того, что сама она уехала, вышла замуж и ждёт второго ребенка. Её счастью Джаред никогда не завидовал. В конце концов они никогда и не были друг для друга большой любовью. Хотя у самого Джареда любовь была. Но он её потерял. 

– Джаред, мы никогда по-настоящему не обсуждали этого, и поверь, я не хочу и впредь касаться этой темы. Во всей этой истории для меня осталось много неразрешённых вопросов, но давай будем честными: он сделал свой выбор, а ты – свой. И вам обоим приходится с этим жить. Ты не можешь взвалить на себя его ошибки, так же как не можешь вечно наказывать его за свои.

Не успев подумать как следует, Джаред выпалил:

– Ты его видела?

Они с Жен никогда не говорили о том обеде с Дэннил, но от сына он всё же узнал, что тот выход в люди превратился в еженедельные встречи. И будучи всегда начеку, Джаред вовремя уводил сына от темы, едва мальчик углублялся в подробности. Ему совсем не хотелось ничего знать, ну, по крайней мере, большую часть времени.

– Джаред, – теперь предупреждающие нотки послышались в голосе Жен. – Не спрашивай. Тебе не надо этого знать.

– Я просто… – он оставил предложение незаконченным. Ну что он хотел услышать? Ему самому неизвестно.

– Именно, – вздохнула Жен. – И это всё, что я тебе могу об этом сказать, Джаред.

На какое-то мгновение он показался сам себе наркоманом, жаждущим хоть маленькой затяжки или укольчика, чтобы продолжить жить. Но, к счастью, Жен была отличным куратором трезвости. Она резко сменила тему и рассказала о своей беременности. Оба согласились, что следующим летом сына хорошо бы забрать Джареду, чтобы мальчик попривык к мысли, что у него теперь будет младший братишка. Срок подходил весной, как раз на его весенние каникулы, так что он обещал быть на связи, если вдруг понадобится прилететь в Калифорнию на несколько дней. Её мать, конечно, тоже будет рядом, но Джаред пообещал Жен, что если надо, то он обязательно прилетит.

И под самый конец их разговора Жен прошептала:

– Он живет, как может, с тем выбором, что сделал. Так же, как и ты, Джаред.  
Джаред молча кивнул, хоть она и не могла его видеть. Затем попрощавшись, нажал отбой. Ещё несколько минут он задумчиво смотрел на звёзды.

Войдя в дом, заметил на столе какой-то свёрток. Подарок в яркой разноцветной бумаге наверняка оставил ему Сэм. Джаред аккуратно развернул его и засмеялся, увидев содержимое. Это была фотография в рамке: Кевин и Сэм на капоте чёрной Импалы. Бедный Кевин выглядел очень уставшим, зато Сэм светился от счастья. Внизу, аккуратным детским почерком было написано: «Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть. Спасибо, Джаред, что ты такой крутой!».

Джаред поставил рамку на кофейный столик и сел на диван. Включил телевизор и увидел на экране меню DVD–плеера. Надо бы отдать диск в следующий раз, когда встретятся с Сэмом, но сейчас его палец на секунду завис над кнопкой воспроизведения. Он нажал на неё и из динамиков донёсся знакомый голос, а с экрана на него смотрело родное лицо.

***  
– Когда-то это было весело, – пробормотал Дженсен, пока они тащились к своим трейлерам. Их обоих вымотал долгий съёмочный день.  
Он двинул в сторону трейлера своего коллеги и глаза у того вспыхнули радостным огоньком. Как только они прокрались внутрь, оба плюхнулись на кровать. Накрыв собою Джареда, он ёрзал по нему, притираясь вставшим членом к такому же возбужденному члену друга.  
– Мы не должны, – шептал Джаред, удерживая его за не скрытые закатанными рукавами запястья.  
Дженсен наклонился и прижался губами к губам, всем телом скользя по лежащему под ним Джареду. Он покусывал губы, на вкус пробуя макияж и мятную жвачку. Поцелуй длился долго, пока широкие ладони не обхватили его лицо. И вот он уже лежит на спине, глядя снизу вверх в озорные глаза.  
Они смеялись и бесились. По мере наступления вечера, их нежные поцелуи становились всё глубже и жарче. Ему хотелось отдаться чувствам полностью, не замечая, как золотое обручальное кольцо царапает щёку.

***  
– Ну так, насчет этой идеи с конвенцией... – начал Кевин, Джаред искоса зыркнул на него.

– Серьезно, Кевин, оставь это.

Он с максимальной концентрацией водил своим джойстиком. В этот раз победа над Сэмом казалась близкой. Уже прошло много лет, как ему в последний раз приходилось играть в видеоигры, но это же не повод проигрывать тринадцатилетнему пацану?!

Вдруг его машина врезалась в стену здания, которого раньше там явно не было.

– Блядь! – вскрикнул он в сердцах, а Кевин стукнул его по руке.

– Чувак, дети! – кивнул он на Сэма, вскинувшего руки в победном жесте.

Джаред усмехнулся – и старший и младший брат при нем иногда высказывались ещё хлеще.

– Я выиграл. Опять! – Сэм кивнул Джареду. – А Джаред Падалеки проиграл. Опять!

– Ну и что! Зато я играл Сэма Винчестера, – пробурчал Джаред и отбросил пульт.  
Подмигнув Сэму, он направился на кухню. В последние несколько месяцев все выходные Кевин с Сэмом проводили у него дома. А в этот раз Джаред готовил для них целую кастрюлю техасского чили, поэтому ходил периодически помешивать блюдо. Кевин пошёл за ним следом.

Весь день с Кевином творилось что-то неладное. Нет, он как обычно вёл себя беззаботно и легко, но чувствовалось некое напряжение. Джаред замечал это в том, как уголки его губ не взлетали вверх, когда он улыбался. Сейчас Кевин стоял рядом, молча наблюдая, как Джаред помешивает чили.

– Что-то случилось? – не выдержал Джаред, повернувшись к нему.

Кевин шагнул ближе, отчего Джаред напрягся. Это всё для него было в новинку, но когда Кевин просто положил голову ему на плечо и приобнял за талию, Джареда отпустило. Они так и простояли несколько минут, просто обнявшись. Наконец, Джаред отстранил Кевина, заглядывая в его усталые и грустные глаза.

– Лечение не помогает, – прошептал Джаред, понимая, о чём молчит Кевин.

Кевин отвёл глаза.

– Да, доктор Салмон сказал, что болезнь слишком агрессивна.

– Он в курсе?

Кевин покачал головой.

– Нет ещё. Думаю, что он знает, он же умный парень, но я ему не говорил. Не могу.

Ясные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на Джареда. Сдерживаемые слёзы делали их ещё более яркими.

– Кев, – произнес Джаред, снова прижимая его к себе, легко целуя в шею. – Всё наладится. Вы всё преодолеете.

– Гомоэротизм, Джаред, – тихо прошептал Кевин и они оба засмеялись.

– Фу, какая гадость!

Оба парня обернулись на вошедшего Сэма. Он скинул свою кепку на стул и влез на высокий табурет.

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы не собираетесь тут приступать к исполнению, а то это может меня травмировать.

– Приступать к исполнению? – удивился Кевин. – Это что ещё, чёрт подери, значит?

– Ну, знаешь, делать это. Заниматься сексом, Кевин, – на этой фразе Сэм уже практически сложил пальцы в определенном жесте, чтобы показать, как это делается, но Кевин быстро подошёл к нему и накрыл руки своей ладонью.

– Прекрати. Ты тут не один можешь быть травмирован.

Джаред поднял руки.

– Никакого секса или исполнений, или ещё чего подобного травмирующего не случится. Обещаю!

– Хорошо, – хихикнул Сэм, но Джареду показались также нотки серьезности в его голосе. И он мог это понять: Кевин для Сэма был всем, поэтому любой человек рассматривался как угроза. Особенно теперь. Хоть сам Кевин и сомневался в том, что Сэм знает о результатах лечения, Джаред практически был уверен, что мальчик в курсе. Он был невообразимо смышленым ребёнком.

– Ну что, кто готов вкусить немножко чили? 

Оба его гостя радостно закивали и он накрыл на стол.

***  
– Мистер Падалеки?

– Да, мисс Брукнер?

– Как вы думаете, почему Кастиэль так враждебен к братьям?

Джаред взглянул на девушку.

– Какой сезон смотрите?

– Седьмой.

– Ну, задайте мне тот же вопрос после восьмого сезона.

– Мистер Падалеки?

– Один вопрос, мисс Брукнер. Таковы правила.

– Да, я знаю. Можно попросить вас посмотреть мою работу?

Джаред улыбнулся и принял её эссе. Они просидели вместе, пока другие ученики не стали собираться на урок. Как раз, когда он давал ей советы, как поправить работу, на столе завибрировал его телефон. Он взглянул на экран – звонил Кевин. Подняв палец, он попросил Лулу минутку помолчать.

– Алло? – ответил он на звонок, но услышал в трубке голос не Кевина.

– Ты можешь приехать к нам, Джаред? Пожалуйста!

Явно что-то случилось.

– Конечно, Сэм. Скоро буду.

Он подскочил, устремляясь в соседний класс, к своему коллеге Дэвиду.

– Дэвид, подменишь меня на уроке? Мне надо срочно уйти.

Дэвид согласно кивнул и проследовал за ним. Проинструктировав его о плане занятия, помахав на прощание Лулу, Джаред побежал к своей машине.

***  
– Привет, Джаред, – Сэм впустил его в дом.

– А где Кевин?

Сэм махнул вглубь дома и повёл туда Джареда. Джаред уже бывал здесь, но в который раз подивился их богатству. Он и сам был не беден, неплохо заработал на сериале, но распоряжался своими средствами рационально, так что его жилище не было таким кричаще богатым. Этот же дом скромным не назовешь, тут всё вопило об огромных деньгах.

– Что происходит, Сэм? – спросил Джаред, когда они вошли в кабинет. Мальчик не ответил, просто указал ему на картину, которая всё и объясняла.

Кевин растянулся на диване, его ступни свешивались с подлокотников. Вокруг валялись пустые бутылки. 

– Что это ещё такое? – воскликнул Джаред, приближаясь.

Сэм придержал его за руку, останавливая.

– Пусть он выспится, Джаред.

Кивком головы мальчик пригласил его пройти в гостиную.

– Вчера доктор Салмон сказал, что лечение мы не можем больше продолжать, потому что от него мне становится хуже.

Сэм присел на один из многих стульев в комнате и бездумно водил пальцами по кожаной обивке. Джаред молча устроился напротив него, опершись локтями о колени и наклоняясь к мальчику.

– Ты как?

Состояние же Кевина было более чем ясным – доказательства пьяной ночи покрывали его как всего.

Сэм вздохнул.

– Мы знали, что это случится, Джаред. То есть, мы понимали.

– Да, а доктор Салмон что-то ещё говорил? Разве нет другого лечения? Он же не говорит, что нужно сдаться, – Джаред поднялся и заходил по комнате. – Вы знаете других докторов? У меня в Лос-Анджелесе остались кое-какие контакты, может, в Калифорнийском университете изобрели что-то новое?

– Я устал, – прошептал мальчик и Джаред взглянул на него – он был всё ещё такой ребёнок! И то, что это может быть конец, разбивало Джареду сердце.

Отметив, под глазами Сэма тёмные синяки, он спросил:

– Может, тебе стоит поспать?

Сэм кивнул, и Джаред подозревал, что мальчик имел в виду усталость, которой сном не поможешь. 

– Я присмотрю за Кевином пока, – пообещал ему Джаред. Остановившись на пороге своей комнаты, Сэм обернулся к Джареду.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Джаред вернулся в кабинет и принялся наводить порядок. Кевина пока будить он не стал. Что пришлось пережить его другу, Джаред себе даже представить не мог. Потерять обоих родителей и внезапно оказаться опекуном умирающего младшего братишки?! Собирая последние бутылки в корзину, он всмотрелся в фотографии, стоящие на каминной полке. Там были снимки Сэма в разном возрасте – от младенчества до настоящего времени, в том числе и фото с Импалой. Также там было несколько детских фото Кевина, а посередине стоял снимок всей семьи – оба родителя с гордостью держали руки на плечах своих сыновей: один уже почти взрослый, а второй – совсем ребёнок.

– Он родился, когда мне было тринадцать, так же как сейчас Сэму. Странно, не находишь?

Джаред обернулся к Кевину, который всё ещё лежал на диване, едва приоткрыв глаза. 

– Так тебе Сэм сказал? – горько улыбнулся Кевин.

– Да, мне так жаль, старик. Если что-то…

– Нет, – Кевин присел и повертел шеей, осматривая комнату. – Спасибо, что прибрался. Я тут… ну, ты понял.

 

– Понял, – согласился Джаред, присаживаясь рядом на огромный диван. – Чувак, ты воняешь.

Кевин повернул к нему голову и скорчил рожу.

– Да, мне надо в душ. Спасибо, что пришёл.

Он хлопнул Джареда по коленке и направился в ванную.

Джаред домой не пошёл. Вместо этого он остался, сидел, размышляя о Кевине и Сэме. Странно, но он был рад их присутствию в своей жизни. Встречи с ними теперь превратились в традицию. Они даже помогали ему со школьной постановкой. Несколько раз Джаред приглашал их поучаствовать в беседе с Жен по видеосвязи. Ей ребята, кажется, тоже понравились и она иногда спрашивала про них. Благодаря им он теперь научился вспоминать и нечто радостное из своей прошлой жизни, а не только испытывать горечь от невозможности изменить прошлое.

Кевин вернулся в комнату через двадцать минут с мокрыми волосами. Он был в одном полотенце и, разглядывая его голую грудь, Джаред внезапно ощутил, как проснулось его либидо.

Кевин, заметив это, ухмыльнулся.

– Скажи мне кое-что, Джаред, – произнес Кевин, придвигаясь ближе к камину.

Джаред проводил его глазами.

– Что? – голос ему самому показался сильно охрипшим.

– Почему у тебя дома нет фотографий Дженсена Эклза?

Всё желание, охватившее было Джареда, вмиг улетучилось. Плечи напряглись, а руки с силой сжались в кулаки. Кевин впервые заговорил о Дженсене сам, не в рамках их бесед с Сэмом о сериале. 

– Мы не были так близки, как многие считали, – Джаред быстро выдал отработанный за долгие годы ответ. – Между нами были рабочие отношения, которые закончились вместе с сериалом.

– Хм-м, странно. Прежде чем предлагать идею конвенции, я немного посмотрел интервью и записи ваших конвенций. Вы, парни, казались довольно близкими друг другу.

Кевин поставил фото, что держал в руке, обратно на каминную полку и, взяв со стула свою футболку, быстро надел её. Джареду подумалось, понимает ли Кевин, что переступает чёрту.

– Это называется актерская игра, друг. То есть, Дженсен крутой парень и всё такое, но мы не были близкими друзьями.

Джареда самого покоробила фальшь этих слов. Однако, это, наверное, и не была ложь в полной мере – ведь они с самого начала стали друг другу больше, чем просто друзья.  
Кевин присел рядом и, похлопав Джареда ладонью по колену, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Ты не настолько хороший актер, Джаред.

И он осознал, что это не обидные слова, а самая настоящая правда. У интернета бездонная память, и если Кевин смотрел ролики с конвенций, особенно с их первых лет вместе, то доказательства там чертовски явные.

– Другое время, другая жизнь, – пробормотал Джаред и посмотрел на Кевина: – Зачем ты о нём сейчас вспомнил?

– Прости, друг, – Кевин поднялся. – Думаю, я хотел… – его рука нервно пробежалась по тёмным волосам. – Думаю, мне не хотелось быть несчастным в одиночку. Я же не дурак, Джаред. И тебе известно, что я гей. И ещё я прекрасно понимаю, что при других обстоятельствах я бы подкатил к тебе сразу же. Но я не танцую с чужими призраками. У меня своих проблем хватает.

– Эй, погоди, я не знаю, какой правды ты от меня ожидаешь! – Джаред поднял руки в защитном жесте. Если быть честным, то он находил молодого человека весьма привлекательным, но никаких отношений не хотел! Никаких. А простой перепихон тоже не в его стиле. У него был такой опыт во время учёбы в колледже. Жалкая попытка избавиться от воспоминаний о Дженсене. Она провалилась – после всего попросту ощутил себя несчастной дешёвкой.

– О, ну я же не говорю, что ты влюблён в меня или хочешь переспать со мной. Я просто устал обходить стороной этот вопрос, понимаешь? Мы друзья, мне понадобится твоя помощь ещё на несколько месяцев. К тому же, мне кажется, что это несколько несправедливо – я тут перед тобой эмоционально обнажаюсь, а у тебя такая тёмная личная история, которой ты не желаешь делиться.

После этого Кевин пальцем показал на соседнюю комнату и вышел, оставив Джареда обдумывать сказанное. Спустя минуту он вернулся в джинсах.

Джаред спросил его:

– Так что ты думаешь между нами с Дженсеном происходило?

Учитывая, что Кевин раскрыл свои карты, больше врать не имело смысла. С самого первого своего визита в больницу к Сэму он чувствовал, что может довериться Кевину.  
Это же не аутинг, который сделал Дженсен своими фотографиями. К тому же, всё равно больше некого и нечего было защищать своим молчанием. 

Кевин глубоко вздохнул и ответил:

– Думаю, вы оба трахались, как кролики всё это время.

Джаред рассмеялся.

– Ого! Вот эта аналогия. Но самое печальное здесь в том, что в фанфикшене нас как раз и описывали как трахающихся кроликов.

– Правда? – Кевин улыбнулся. – Это и жутко и удивительно одновременно. Так вы трахались? Да? Как кролики?

– Ну, не как кролики. Скорее как эмоционально выдохшиеся песчанки, – тихо произнес Джаред. Это признание так и осталось висеть между ними.

– Я так и знал! Чёрт, да и Сэм знал! – после затянувшегося молчания воскликнул Кевин.  
Затем встал, открыл маленький холодильник возле игровой консоли, достал бутылку пива, предложил Джареду. Тот подумал секунду и кивнул, соглашаясь. Уж если он собирается делиться своей жизнью с Кевином, то можно принять на грудь немного жидкой храбрости. 

– Сэм знал? – спросил Джаред, открывая бутылку. 

Кевин присел рядом и подтвердил:

– Да. Однажды, когда мы ехали домой где-то в декабре, он начал задавать мне всякие вопросы, типа: «А нормально ли, когда два парня любят друг друга?» и всякое такое, – он глотнул и продолжил: – Так как во время учёбы в колледже я старался держать все свои развлечения подальше от дома, то стал усиленно вспоминать не всплыло ли что-нибудь из прошлого. Чёрт, да мои родители умерли, считая, что я натуральнее никуда. Но затем я подумал, что он, может, в тебя влюбился. Ты же красавчик. 

– Эй! – Джаред стукнул его в плечо. – Я не красавчик, это прерогатива Дженсена. 

– Как скажешь, красавчик. Так вот вернёмся к моей истории. Я, значит, такой, пытаюсь ему объяснить, что «любовь бывает всяких цветов, форм и размеров» и что «не следует судить других», а он мне в ответ кивал и поддакивал: «Хорошо, потому что Джаред любит Дженсена, а он мне нравится, и я не хочу, чтобы ты его не любил только потому, что он любит Дженсена». Вот тут я ему и рассказал, что сам гей, что не буду и не могу вас осуждать. Он воспринял это нормально. Только предупредил не влюбляться в тебя, потому что Дженсен гораздо круче меня.

– Думаю, я действительно не очень хороший актер, – пробормотал Джаред и отпил ещё пива.

– Ну так расскажи мне свою историю, – всё-таки подтолкнул его Кевин, и удивительно, но Джаред начал ему рассказывать.

– Мы впервые встретились на прослушивании, мне кажется, я сразу же в него влюбился. Просто в то время я ещё об этом не знал. У меня же была подружка. Симпатичная, смышленая и всё такое. Тот тип девочек, на которых надо жениться и вместе делать детишек. Это была жизнь, которую я запланировал у себя в голове, но случился сериал.

Джаред хорошо помнил эти первые восхитительные и такие бередящие душу годы. 

– Дженсен тоже случился, – предположил Кевин.

– О да. Дженсен случается со всеми. Это просто такая природная стихия.

Кевин с минуту его внимательно изучал.

– Ты испытываешь горечь от этого, не так ли?

Джаред вздрогнул.

– Извини, я очень сильно и долго старался не думать об этом, как мог старался. Но каждый раз, когда что-то мне напоминает о нём, в памяти всплывает самое плохое.

– Хорошее тоже было, так ведь?

Джаред подумал какое-то время, прежде чем ответить.

– Да, было и хорошее, я так думаю. Но плохого было гораздо больше. Особенно в конце. К финалу сериала мы уже едва смотрели друг на друга. Мы поддерживали имидж перед фанатами и всеми остальными, но наедине… Наши отношения, наша дружба медленно и очень болезненно умирали.

– Херово. У меня никогда не было серьезных отношений, я и представить себе не могу, как, наверное, тяжело видеть, как умирает любовь.

– Да, это был тотальный пипец – просто венец неверных решений, глупых браков, злого секса, обвинений и ненависти.

Джаред поднялся и, подойдя к камину, стал рассматривать фотографии, продолжая свой рассказ:

– Зато в итоге я получил хорошего друга и прекрасного сына, так что всё не так уж плохо.

– А он?

Джаред обернулся и пожал плечами.

– Я не жалею о том, что он был у меня, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Я любил его больше, чем мог любить какого-либо другого человека. По крайней мере, так сильно. Я рад, что познал всю глубину таких чувств, и мне так чертовски грустно от этих знаний. Потому что снова этого уже не случится, что самое хреновое.

 

– Ну ты этого не знаешь наверняка, Джаред, – протянул Кевин, откидываясь на диван. Джаред расхохотался.

– Что? – удивился мужчина.

Джаред покачал головой.

– У меня такое чувство, будто я на приёме у психолога. Хотите послушать про мои сны?

– Не слишком ли много депрессии будет? 

Кевин отставил пиво в сторону.

– Ты можешь мне потом всё рассказать в деталях, но сейчас, думаю, тебе уже пора. 

– Если тебе что-то понадобится, – предложил Джаред, когда Кевин провожал его к входной двери. – Всё что угодно, обращайся.

Кевин не смотрел на него, но Джаред понял, что его друг уже совсем на грани. 

– Мне просто нужно время подумать, – ответил он. – Увидимся завтра, да? Сэм ещё раз хочет встретиться с Лулу. 

– Они соединились на телевизионных небесах, – пошутил Джаред. 

– Именно, – хмыкнул Кевин.

На прощание они не обнимались, а просто слегка похлопали друг друга по плечам и Джаред ушёл.

  
– Эй!  
Он услышал, как его зовет Джаред, догоняя в фойе отеля. По расписанию у них завтра утром панель и он знал, что Джаред сейчас наверняка уже обдумывает всякие штуки, которыми они могли бы заняться ночью и которые унесли бы их обоих подальше от этого отеля.  
– Да?  
Дженсен поставил свою сумку на пол и подождал его возле лифта. Их номера располагались на одном этаже. Оба одновременно вошли в лифт. Пока поднимались на самый верхний этаж, Джаред решил воспользоваться возможностью.  
– Как насчет стейков? Я бы взял здоровенный бифштекс. А ты?  
И он толкнул его плечом.  
Дженсен какое-то время смотрел вниз, затем ответил:  
– Я так устал, чувак. Может, мы просто закажем ужин в номер. Мне эти все общественные завтраки задолбали. Может, мы с ними встретимся как-нибудь там, на обеде, или вообще не будем встречаться?  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Просто устал и всё! Мне не хочется играть в эти игры, наряжаться, ходить на обеды и тому подобную хрень, понял? – огрызнулся он.  
Джаред ничего не ответил. Когда лифт остановился, Дженсен подхватил свой багаж и пошёл прямо к своему номеру.  
– Эй, подожди, чувак!  
Он не обернулся, но остановился.  
– Прости. Просто, в прошлом году всё было по-другому, понимаешь?  
Дженсен склонил голову, вспоминая их прошлую конвенцию. Это было весело, да. В этом году – просто работа.  
– Да без разницы, я всё понял. Спокойной ночи, – наконец ответил он холодно.  
Своё имя он проигнорировал, а закрытая дверь послужила ответом на этот зов.

– Мистер Падалеки?

Джаред как раз рассматривал декорации, когда услышал голос Лулу за спиной. 

– Вы уже задали свой вопрос сегодня, мисс Брукнер.

Он постарался, чтобы эти слова не прозвучали слишком резко, но в данный момент он был занят, наблюдая за подростками – если они что-нибудь уронят, устанавливая декорации, то может случится катастрофа.

– Но мистер Падалеки…

В этот раз Джаред закатил глаза, узнав протяжные нотки в голосе Сэма, и обернулся. Эти двое стояли и смотрели на него невинными глазами. Но его не обманешь.

– Мистер Дрейк, – поприветствовал Джаред мальчика. – Чем могу служить?

С тех пор как Кевин стал привозить Сэма в школу, чтобы посмотреть, как ставится пьеса, Лулу с ним быстро и крепко подружилась. Джаред сразу сообщил ей всё о болезни Сэма, на что девушка только кивнула с пониманием. Потом она рассказала ему о смерти мамы от рака, когда была ещё ребенком и как тяжело ей это далось. С мудростью, которую шестнадцатилетний подросток не должен иметь, она поведала ему, что для неё эта дружба словно своеобразный способ почтить память своей мамы. После такого эта девушка ему ещё больше понравилась и он решил отвечать на любые её вопросы.

– Интересно, а мы могли бы тут чем-нибудь помочь? – поинтересовался Сэм. Кепки на нем сейчас не было, отчего мальчишка выглядел ещё более усталым, чем обычно.

– Hет, у нас тут всё схвачено. Почему бы вам не пойти вдвоем и не почитать чего-нибудь про четвертый сезон, например. А потом мы бы всё вместе обсудили? 

– Заметано, – улыбнулся Сэм.

– Так, ребята! – Джаред уже кричал ученикам на сцене. – Ставьте это так, как я вам говорил!

Часом позже пришёл и Кевин. Подопечные Джареда выбивались из графика, поэтому он просто помахал братьям рукой и вернулся к работе. Только поздно вечером он начал сворачиваться и распускать детей по домам.

Делая последние заметки в блокноте, он услышал, как сзади кто-то к нему подошёл.

Не глядя, Джаред протянул за спину копию сценария.

– Мистер Падалеки?

То, что Лулу всё ещё здесь, удивило Джареда. Он решил, что девушка ушла вместе с Сэмом. В пьесе она вообще не принимала участия, так что ему стало интересно, почему же теперь она осталась, о чем он её тут же спросил.

– Я хотела с вами поговорить насчет Сэма.

Джаред пригласил её присесть.

– Конечно. В чём дело? 

– Сэм рассказал мне о задумке его брата с конвенцией. 

Джаред вздохнул.

– Лулу.

Он назвал её по имени, потому что хотел быть с ней добрым, но в то же время произнес его строгим тоном.

– Речь не обо мне, мистер Падалеки. Меня вообще-то не очень интересует встреча с другими актерами. Я, вроде как, даже не хочу этого. Вовсе не собираюсь говорить, что они плохие или что-то типа того. Просто я считаю, это разрушило бы представление о персонаже. Каждый раз, когда я вижу вас – я вижу Сэма Винчестера. Это жутковато.

Она притворно вздрогнула и Джаред хмыкнул.

– Спасибо, наверное? – он положил блокнот на колени. – Так что ты хотела сказать насчет конвенции?

Лулу наконец присела рядом с ним. В руках она держала ручку с пожеванным колпачком – одну из тех дешевых ручек, которые всегда лежат на партах. Она крутила её и ручка будто лентой летала вокруг её пальцев, пока девушка говорила.

– Когда мне было девять лет умерла моя мама. Это была не быстрая смерть. Такое впечатление, что она умирала с тех самых пор, как я родилась.

Джаред внимательно смотрел на её профиль. Он не видел всего лица, но прекрасно слышал её. И не перебивал. Из её уст это была самая длинная речь, после того как она сообщила ему, что её мама болела раком.

– Папа всегда меня готовил к этому, ну типа, если ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт, то будет не так больно. Теперь-то я всё понимаю, но тогда всё равно было очень больно. Каждый день она понемногу умирала, а я от этого с ума сходила. Злилась на неё, на него, на себя. Конечно, я была ребенком, что я тогда понимала, да?

Хотелось сказать, что она до сих пор ещё ребёнок, но он всё же решил этого не делать. Джаред знал, что смерть оказывалась своеобразной платой за вход во взрослую жизнь для многих детей, включая и Лулу. 

Из уголка глаза у неё выкатилась слеза, однако, она продолжила:

– Когда ей стало совсем плохо, и мы знали, что она не продержится долго, отец спросил у меня, что я хотела бы дать ей. Я не поняла его. Дать ей? Она же умирала! Что вообще можно было дать ей?

Джаред не знал, то ли она спрашивала его или же это в памяти всплыл вопрос маленькой девочки, кричащей на своего папу. Лулу обернулась и посмотрела на него, не стыдясь своих слёз на щеках.

– Я училась дома, папа хотел, чтобы я была рядом. Может быть, для него самого, а, может быть, это было сделано для меня. Кто знает? Мы устроили её в нашей гостиной. Сестры из хосписа были хорошими, они и меня развлекали время от времени. Я научилась играть в карты от одной из них.

Было видно, как память оживает в её глазах. Что-то – грустное, что-то – весёлое. Ему пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не броситься обнимать эту бедную девочку. Но Лулу надо было выговориться и он не стал ей мешать.

– За несколько дней до её смерти, когда она была в сознании, я сделала ей открытку. Просто не могла ничего другого придумать, что я могла ещё отдать, понимаете? Я поставила открытку на стол и медсестра прочитала ей. Мама была так счастлива. Меня усадили на кровати у изголовья и мама гладила меня по волосам и говорила такие добрые вещи: что она меня любит и что я её малышка; и что всё будет хорошо; даже сказала, что это нормально – злиться, но не надо так делать всю жизнь. Она была такая грустная и такая счастливая.

Джаред вдруг задумался, а зачем Лулу рассказывает ему об этом и какое это имеет отношение к Сэму. Лулу в этот момент встала и посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

– Когда она умерла, я была в своей комнате. Папа попросил меня посидеть там вместе с одной из медсестёр. Я не понимала тогда, что они готовили тело и всё остальное для похоронного бюро. Я просто не хотела быть в другой комнате, когда услышала голос отца и сколько было горечи в нем. Мне хотелось быть рядом. На столе стояла старая жестяная банка, в которую мама когда-то бросала монетки. Я их потом спрятала в шкафчик, они там до сих пор лежат. Так вот, я тогда побежала к двери, но медсестра меня поймала, а когда я её лягнула, так получилось, что задела стол и банка упала. Все монетки из неё рассыпались по комнате. Я кричала и плакала, потому что вдруг поняла – вот что надо было отдать маме! Это была наша вещь, только наша. Медсестра ничего не поняла, а папа, я думаю, всё понял. Он вбежал в комнату, посмотрел на весь этот бардак и просто обнял меня. Шептал мне в ухо, что банка не сломалась, а просто погнулась и он сможет её починить. 

– Он так и сделал?

– Нет, да я и не хотела. Банка до сих пор стоит на моем столе и я до сих пор кидаю в неё монетки. И это всё ещё баночка моей мамы. Потому что когда умирает кто-то, кого любишь, и ты знаешь, что этот человек уйдет из твоей жизни навсегда, то ты хочешь, чтобы осталось что-то личное, что-то только ваше на двоих. Теперь я понимаю, почему отец хотел, чтобы я что-то дала ей. Он хотел, чтобы я показала маме, как благодарна за то, что она была в моей жизни, что она была со мной, что она была моей. 

Теперь Джареду стало ясно, зачем она рассказала ему свою историю и он был очень благодарен ей за это. Это конвенция не для Сэма. Это конвенция – для Кевина, теперь это стало совершенно понятно.

– Сэму эта конвенция не нужна, – шепотом подтвердила его мысли Лулу. – Но он очень заботится о Кевине.

Больше она ничего не сказала, просто махнула рукой и ушла; её чёрно-красная фланелевая юбка исчезла в полумраке театра. 

Остаток ночи Джаред провёл в мыслях о Сэме, Кевине, Лулу. Он думал о Дженсене и о том, что между ними произошло. Вспоминал сериал. Он так хотел стать лучше, ему очень хотелось отпустить своих призраков и двигаться дальше. Все эти танцы с прошлым – такой эгоистичный акт! – он ведь просто защищается от настоящей жизни. Наконец, в полночь он поднял трубку и набрал номер Кевина. Ему ответила голосовая почта. 

Подождав звукового сигнала, Джаред выдал:

– Я понимаю, уже поздно, но у меня тут возникла идея. Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить. Мы могли бы завтра встретиться?

Повесив трубку, он уставился на телефон. Остается надеяться, что ему не придется об этом жалеть.

***  
– Старик, среди ночи? Ты серьезно? 

Кевин открыл дверь и впустил Джареда в дом. Это был вечер пятницы и Джаред решил сделать перерыв в репетициях. Карен считала, что он буквально одержим постановкой, премьера которой предстоит через полтора месяца, но это только доказывало, насколько эта женщина неопытна в постановках театральных пьес.

– Да вот, соскучился по тебе, – рассмеялся Джаред. – Захотел услышать твой голос.

Кевин закатил глаза и пригласил друга на кухню, наполненную запахами итальянской еды. Посреди стола стояло несколько контейнеров с пастой, соусами, хлеб и десерты. К тому же по упаковке Джаред заметил, что вся еда была заказана из самого крутого ресторана города.

– У тебя что, свидание? – Джаред кивнул на пакет. – Это похоже на ресторан из разряда «я-хочу-тебя-поразить-в-самое-сердце».

– Ну, во-первых, это любимое место Сэма. Во-вторых, даже при том, что я не женщина, мне действительно хотелось бы немножко выбить из тебя твою техасскую мизогинию.

Джаред захохотал и огляделся.

– А где Сэм? 

Он даже выглянул в гостиную – вдруг мальчик там?

Кевин сначала открыл шкафчик и только затем ответил:

– Отдыхает. Ещё рано кушать.

Он поставил тарелку и столовые приборы для Джареда на стол.

– Мы тоже можем подождать.

Джаред подтянул к себе тарелку и стал наблюдать, как Кевин открывает контейнеры. 

– Не стоит. Он скоро сам встанет. Ему ведь всё равно надо питаться. Как и нам, правда?

Приём пищи для всех обыденный ритуал, но Джаред видел, как мучительно давались эти действия обоим братьям.

– Ну так, о чем ты хотел поговорить в тот ночной час?

Джаред вытер ладони о джинсы и выпалил:

– Про конвенцию.

– Да? – Кевин замер и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Расскажи мне, что ты там задумал, – продолжал Джаред. Он весь день размышлял над этим и именно поэтому отменил репетицию сегодня вечером. Не мог понять, хорошая это идея или не очень – хотя, всё же склонялся к мысли, что это конкретно плохая идея – но Лулу со своим рассказом определенно зацепила его. Её история дала ему серьёзный толчок для размышлений. И где-то в глубине души он считал, если конвенция состоится, то Дженсен, наверняка, откажется приехать. Он сейчас в другой франшизе снимается. У него и времени, наверное, не будет, чтобы приехать. Так что Джаред позволил своей более рациональной части обдумать этот сценарий и к вечеру от этой мысли даже немного успокоился. 

– Вообще-то я думал о небольшой конвенции. Обычный набор панелей, конкурсов, ну и тому подобное. На три выходных дня, может быть? Доходы пошли бы в трастовый фонд, который я учредил, чтобы построить больничное крыло. Это важно для Сэма, но, знаешь, Джаред, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь этого делать. Брат уже счастлив от того, что ты его друг. 

– Но ты думаешь, что это ему тоже понравится, так ведь?

Кевин засмеялся.

– Ну да. Он же смотрит этот чёртов сериал больше чем надо и, если быть честным, больше чем положено нормальному человеку. Правда, Джаред, тебе необязательно это делать.

– Я это сделаю, – твердо заявил тот и принялся выскабливать из контейнера еду. – Но сомневаюсь, что ты заполучишь Эклза. Может быть, Миша приедет? Ну и кто-нибудь ещё?

Кевин молчал несколько секунд, а потом решился:

– Дженсен уже согласился, Джаред.

– Что?

Рука Джареда повисла в воздухе.

– Когда я собирал информацию, до того как встретиться с тобой, я вышел на связь с его представителями. Вообще-то его очень легко найти. Легче чем тебя – хочешь верь, хочешь нет.

Кевин продолжал, глядя на Джареда:

– Он сообщил, что с удовольствием примет приглашение, но только если ты дашь добро; и предупредил, что без твоего согласия не будет в этом участвовать.

– Почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказал?

Джаред поставил еду на стол. Аппетит моментально исчез. 

Кевин подошёл к нему ближе и положил руку на плечо.

– Джаред… 

– Так ты с ним разговаривал? – отстранившись от Кевина, спросил Джаред.

– Я разговаривал с его агентом и менеджером. Сам он связался со мной по электронке. Вообще-то он до сих пор регулярно держит связь. 

– Да? – Джаред был удивлён. – Зачем?

Он и не думал, что Кевин ответит.

– Пишет, что просто интересуется благотворительностью и уверяет, что готов приехать в любое место, где бы ты ни был, – Кевин присел на табурет у высокой стойки. – Я ему сказал, что ты отказался и что идею похоронили. Но каждый месяц, как часы, он всё равно присылает письмо и спрашивает об этом. Да, в свете последних событий, вполне понятна его настойчивость.

Джаред уже собрался было спросить, о чем это он, но тут услышал:

– Джаред?

Оба мужчины обернулись и увидели в дверях Сэма. Его кепки на голове не было, поэтому бледная лысина блестела под лампами кухни. Разговор о Дженсене был отложен на потом, Кевин провёл Сэма на кухню.

– Голоден? Я твои любимые привёз.

Кевин положил полную ложку соуса и пасты на тарелку перед Сэмом. Джаред с грустью смотрел на маленького мальчика, который возил еду по тарелке и прилагал большие усилия, чтобы хоть что-то съесть. Было заметно, что делает это он только ради Кевина.

Большую часть вечера Джаред старался поднять настроение Сэму, развлекая его различными историями со съемочной площадки, пытаясь порадовать мальчика. Смешные истории про пускание газов, мокрые штаны и всё в таком же подростковом духе. Сэм хохотал, а Джаред, изредка поглядывая на Кевина, замечал грустную благодарность на его лице. Около десяти вечера он наконец решил идти домой. Провожая его до двери и стоя на ступеньках крыльца, Кевин приблизился и сказал:

– Джаред, насчет нашего недавнего разговора…

Ясно было, что он имел в виду разговор о Дженсене. 

– Да?

– Ты действительно не обязан этого делать, ты же понимаешь? Скажи нет и на этом всё закончится. Больше мы эту тему поднимать не будем.

Джаред долгое время смотрел на своего друга, затем перевёл взгляд туда, где Сэм, стоя в дверях своей спальни, махал ему вслед своей тонкой рукой. Безумно хотелось сказать «нет». Всё внутри его буквально восстало против Дженсена, заставившего его делать выбор. Да как он посмел? Но была и другая его часть; та самая, которая знала, понимала и уважала Кевина и Сэма; та часть, которая ругала его за эгоизм; которая шептала ему, что в конце жизни будешь жалеть о несвершенных вещах больше, чем о тех, которые совершил. Помня об этом, он посмотрел Кевину в глаза и просто ответил:

– Скажи ему, что я согласен и потом дай мне знать, когда, где и как мы будем это делать.

У Кевина от удивления брови поднялись.

– Ты уверен? 

Джаред перекатился с носка на пятку и кивнул:

– Да, я уверен. Давай сделаем это!

Он улыбнулся, хотя и знал, что улыбка не касается его глаз. Но и глазами он будет улыбаться, он должен. Когда он спустился по дорожке к своей машине, Кевин его окликнул:

– Тогда я начну суетится завтра же. Но Джаред…

– Да? 

– Ты в любой момент можешь отказаться. Я не буду на тебя за это сердиться.  
Как же не хотел Джаред слышать эти слова – они ведь для него являлись настоящим искушением.

– Я не поверну назад, обещаю.

А Джаред в любом случае держит свои обещания. Даже когда они грозят разрушить его душу.

***  
– Готов к завтрашнему дню?  
Дженсен обернулся и увидел своего коллегу. Он находился в комнате в дальнем конце холла. Звуки вечеринки раскатывались по всему зданию, но тут звук был приглушен толстыми стенами и дверью.  
– Как всегда.  
Ему действительно сейчас не хотелось видеть Джареда. Видеть его на работе было достаточной пыткой. Зачем они только настояли на присутствии друг у друга на свадьбах?  
– У тебя всё будет хорошо, веришь? Всё правильно.  
Заявление было банальным и неискренним, они оба знали об этом. Всё, что они имели сейчас, являлось результатом их запутанных, а в итоге – неверных решений. Приехали.  
– Я люблю её.  
И он говорил серьезно. Он действительно её любил, но другой любовью, не той, что любил его. Вот это как раз и было таким, мать вашу, несправедливым по отношению к ним обоим.  
– Я люблю её, – повторил он, проклиная самого себя этими словами.  
Чувствуя, как рука движется по его спине, он застыл, но не отстранился. Не мог.  
Завтра это будет грехом, ещё одним нарушенным обещанием в огромной куче дерьма, к которое превратилась его жизнь.  
Завтра это будет ошибкой.  
Внутри что-то треснуло – поломка отозвалась по телу нервной дрожью, наполнила его гневом. Он сильно толкнул Джареда к стене, прижимая его в углу так, чтобы из окон их не могли видеть. Схватил его лицо в ладони, прижался лбом ко лбу и, удерживая губы в сантиметре от любимых губ, прошептал:  
– Я, блядь, так жалею о тебе.  
Эти слова прозвучали как проклятие и ответ своего любимого он заглушил злым поцелуем. Их шумное дыхание перекрывало звуки, исходящие из внешнего мира. Оттуда, где праздновали его свадьбу. Их тела впечатались друг в друга. Ткань не являлась преградой, а только придавала чёткость их рваным движениям, отбивая свой ритм в сцеплении рук и ног. В этом была слышна своя песня. Он слышал её – она была похожа на элегию.  
Минуты, может быть, часы прошли, поднимая их ввысь, опуская в глубину, отступая и падая. Он до конца не мог понять, как каждый раз так получалось: когда он чувствовал, что его друг готов отступить, он захватывал его губы, оставляя слова невысказанными, останавливая фразы, которые могут привести к финалу. В последний раз – обещал он себе.  
Где-то в глубине комнаты дедушкины часы пробили, возвещая о начале нового дня. Его тело отодвинулось и он прошептал:  
– До завтра.  
Их взгляды встретились, его партнер выскользнул из объятий, направляясь к двери. Там он обернулся. Часы продолжали свой ход, их глухое тиканье эхом раздавалось в тишине комнаты.  
Но прежде чем выйти, Джаред вернулся. Постоял какое-то время рядом, а потом твердо и громко заявил:  
– Я – нет.  
– Ты о чем? – не понял он.  
Джаред вздохнул и в этот раз практически прошептал:  
– Я не жалею о тебе.  
И вышел.

***  
– Мистер Падалеки?

– Мисс Брукнер?

– Мне не нравятся левиафаны.

– Это не вопрос, Лулу.

– Нет. Просто хотела поделиться мнением.

– Что-нибудь ещё?

Джаред посмотрел на неё, оторвав взгляд от бумаг, над которыми корпел. Девушка секунду помялась – нервная привычка, насколько он понял. Наконец посмотрела на него и сказала:

– Я рада, что вы организуете конвенцию.

Он ей ничего не ответил, просто кивнул. Как только информация о предстоящем мероприятии распространилась, его постоянно дергали ученики, желающие встретиться с Дженсеном и с другими актерами, которые к ним приедут. Кто же мог знать, что столько подростков любят сериал «Enterprise»?

Он сам ни с кем из каста не контактировал, оставив это на попечение Кевина. Всё, что ему следовало сделать – это показаться, больше ему ничего не надо. Он придет, выполнит свою задачу и уйдет.

– Вопрос.

– Конечно.

Он откинулся на стуле, ожидая.

– Вы напишите мне рекомендацию для школьного блога?

– Конечно, Лулу. Просто пришли мне бланк и я сегодня же всё сделаю. Ещё вопросы?

Она подумала какое-то время, но затем отрицательно помахала головой.

– Нет, это всё. 

Наблюдая, как она уходит, он подумал, что впервые за несколько месяцев Лулу ничего не спросила про сериал.

***  
– Категорическое нет! – возмутился Джаред. Он посмотрел сначала на Джона, потом на Кевина. – Это никак невозможно. 

– Джаред, – начал было Джон, но Джаред поднял руку, прерывая его.

– Нет. И я серьезно говорю нет. Во-первых, помещение уже подготовлено для театральной постановки, которая начнется за неделю до конвенции и будет идти на этой сцене ещё неделю после. Мы просто не можем взять и разобрать декорации. Это будет катастрофа. Во-вторых, и в главных - нет, просто потому что я не хочу, чтобы фанатки таскались там, где я теперь работаю.

Ему уже снились кошмары про женщин, ворующих его ручки и оставляющих своё белье на его рабочем столе. 

До этого разговора Кевин позвонил ему в панике – место, зарезервированное им для конвенции, отпадало. Они там не сразу сообразили о количестве гостей – которое росло сумасшедшими темпами с тех пор, как информация попала в интернет – а помещение не было оборудовано для приема стольких людей. Но Джаред подозревал, что просто у владельцев помещения было два заказа одновременно и другое мероприятие показалось им более прибыльным. К тому же, он прекрасно понимал почему Кевин торопился с организацией. За последние несколько недель состояние Сэма быстро ухудшалось: он уже несколько раз побывал в больнице и каждый визит становился всё длительнее и всё более утомительнее. Мысль о болезни, забирающей жизнь мальчика, по-прежнему вызывала боль в сердце.

– Джон, я могу подыскать другое место, – вмешался Кевин. – Очень приятно, что ты предложил, но Джаред прав – это принесет слишком много ненужных проблем для текущей школьной деятельности.

Такое понимание заставило Джареда почувствовать себя настоящей сволочью.  
Он посмотрел на Джона: мужчина в этом видел только возможность хорошей рекламы для школы. Затем посмотрел на Кевина – тот изо всех сил пытался отринуть от себя мысли об ухудшающемся состоянии Сэма. Затем он посмотрел на себя и понял, что выглядит на этом фоне каким-то избалованным ребёнком.

Тяжело вздохнув, он сообщил:

– Если вы гарантируете мне, что декорации для спектакля будут сразу же после конвенции поставлены на место и что в школе будет охрана – особенно у моего класса – думаю, тогда мы могли бы это провернуть.

Кевин, должно быть, понимал, как трудно далось ему это решение, потому что подошёл и положил ладонь Джареду на руку.

– Спасибо тебе, – сказал он и, кивнув Джону, вышел.

Джаред перевёл взгляд на директора.

– И я серьёзно, Джон. Обязательная охрана возле моего класса на весь уикэнд!

Ответ он слушать не стал, просто вернулся в свой класс.

Зрители враз взорвались аплодисментами после последнего произнесенного слова.  
Это была премьера и Джаред был безумно горд своими учениками, наблюдая из-за кулис как они отдают последний поклон. Несколько юных актеров подскочили к нему и, ухватив за руки, вытащили на сцену. Они весело подтолкнули его на передний план, и он, кланяясь и улыбаясь, рассматривал первые ряды. Кевина он увидел на крайнем сиденье у самой лестницы; возле него в инвалидной коляске сидел Сэм. Глаза мальчика ярко сверкали, он радостно хлопал в ладоши. Однако Джаред заметил, насколько костлявыми стали его руки – болезнь совсем его высушила.

Кевин ему подмигнул и они улыбнулись друг другу. 

Позже, когда Джаред прибирал за кулисами, готовясь к вечеринке, он заметил, как Кевин направляется к нему со странным выражением на лице.

Сердце Джареда ёкнуло.

– Где Сэм? С ним всё нормально?

Кевин нахмурился на секунду, но тут же ответил:

– Он на улице. Джаред, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

И пока Джаред ждал, когда же Кевин соберется с мыслями, позади них раздался громкий звон разбившегося стекла. Жестом попросив друга подождать, Джаред поспешил назад в поисках источника звука. Там он нашёл одного из учеников – тот стоял, уставившись на разбитую вазу.

– Ты поранился? – Джаред вмиг оказался рядом, осматривая мальчишку. 

– Кажется, я палец порезал.

Так и было – Джаред осмотрел руку и заметил торчащий из пальца осколок стекла. Не очень тяжелое ранение, но потребуется перекись и бинт. Не имея понятия, где за кулисами может быть аптечка, Джаред решил принести свою. 

– Ты здесь побудь, хорошо? У меня в классе есть пинцет и набор первой помощи.

Кивнув Кевину, он на ходу пояснил:

– Надо сбегать в класс. Парень палец порезал.

– Джаред, подожди!

Но тот уже, не оборачиваясь, поднял руку, жестом показывая, что скоро вернется.

Добравшись до классной комнаты, он заметил, что дверь приоткрыта. Наверное, он сам забыл закрыть её за собой, спеша на премьеру. Свет в классе Джаред не стал включать и сразу направился к своему столу - лунный свет освещал комнату вполне достаточно.

Открыв нужный ящик стола, Джаред вдруг ощутил что-то незнакомое в воздухе. Тут витал чужой запах. В классе он не один. 

Джаред замер, но головы не поднял, даже не пошевелился.

– Ты всегда любил Черчилля, не так ли, Падалеки?

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпрямился. Когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, то он увидел – напротив фотографии Черчилля и Рузвельта стоял Дженсен Эклз.

– Дженсен, – выдохнул он.

Как давно он уже не произносил этого имени! Особенно с таким чувством. Научился выговаривать его безразлично, отделять от имени любую эмоцию, связанную с ним. Теперь же чувственная волна вновь нахлынула на Джареда с головой. Имя ударило, как порыв шквального ветра. Лунный свет обтекал фигуру Дженсена, оставляя его лицо в полумраке, достаточном, чтобы увидеть – годы к нему были жалостливы. Более чем: он по-прежнему был подтянут и красив; да на лице морщинок прибавилось, но они были прекрасны, как и всегда. Потому что это Дженсен.

– Джаред, – Дженсен подошёл к столу, протягивая руку, но Джаред только молча посмотрел на неё. Такой странный обычай – пожимать друг другу руки. И такой нелепый, будто они незнакомые знакомцы. Однако Джаред всё-таки вложил свою ладонь в протянутую руку. Они обменялись рукопожатием, и Джаред подумал, можно ли объяснить воспоминания, что прострелили всё его тело, просто хорошей памятью? Он узнавал эту кожу. Плоть узнавала плоть.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Джаред и отошёл от стола, увеличивая между ними расстояние.

Дженсен заметил это отступление, а Джаред успел уловить проблеск печали в его взгляде. Иди ты на хер, Дженсен! Нам всем тут очень грустно!

– Подумал провести недельку в родном штате, наверстать упущенное.

– С семьей? – Джаред тем временем подхватил набор первой помощи и направился к двери.

– Нет, – тихо ответил Дженсен. – С тобой.

Джаред так и застыл на полушаге.

– Что?

Дженсен на него не смотрел. Он блуждал взглядом по классу, но на Джареда так и не поднял глаз.

– Хотел тебя повидать. Посмотреть как ты, понимаешь? Мы же были друзьями, Джаред.

Джаред не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому молча захлопнул дверь и двинул обратно к залу. Шагал он туда буквально на автопилоте, поэтому поначалу даже не заметил выросшего перед ним Кевина. Друг аккуратно забрал из рук Джареда аптечку и передал её ученику. 

– Ты знал, – обвинил Кевина Джаред и отметил, как признание его правоты отражается на лице друга.

– Я пытался тебя предупредить, но ты слишком быстро убежал.

– Я не мог, – прошептал Джаред, но что не мог, он и сам не знал. Он был просто загнан в тупик. К визиту Дженсена Джаред готовился, но его мысленный таймер обратного отсчета показывал ещё целую неделю!

Кевин похлопал его по плечу.

– Может, тебе пойти домой? Я передам твои извинения родителям. В любом случае тут всё уже почти закончено.

– А Сэм? – Джареду очень не хотелось, чтобы Кевин выгуливал Сэма дольше, чем надо. Иммунной системе мальчика, наверное, было всё тяжелее защищать его при долгом контакте с такой толпой народа.

– С ним всё в порядке. Его развлекает Лулу, пока мы беседуем.

Джаред послал Кевину благодарный взгляд и выскочил на улицу, чтобы побыстрей добраться до своей машины и умчаться домой. И он должен был знать, что так просто это сделать не получится. Облокотившись на его грузовик, стоял Дженсен.

– Откуда ты узнал, что это мой? – обвиняюще спросил Джаред.

– Ты постоянно болтал о том, что хочешь такой, разве не помнишь? Когда я подъехал, сразу догадался, – и Дженсен похлопал ладонью по боку машины.

– Извини, – Джаред обошёл Дженсена и открыл водительскую дверцу.

– Почему ты так делаешь?

– Что делаю? – не глядя на него, поинтересовался Джаред.

– Бежишь. Забываешь. Стараешься стереть меня из своей памяти.

Дженсен сделал шаг к нему, но не пытался прикоснуться. Просто стоял и смотрел на Джареда.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – сказал Джаред. Естественно, он всё понимал, только вдаваться в подробности совсем не желал.

– Конечно понимаешь, – кивнул Дженсен, облокотившись на машину так, что теперь оказался лицом к Джареду.

– Дженсен, – произнес Джаред и наконец посмотрел на него.

Его поразило, насколько Дженсен и изменился, и в то же время остался прежним. Прошло семь лет, а он всё ещё выглядел как тот парень, что играл Дина Винчестера. Семь лет пролетело, а он всё тот же человек, которого любил Джаред. Только у этого Дженсена седина блестела на висках, а глубокие морщины у глаз не скрывали возраст.

– Боже мой, ты по-прежнему такой красивый! – слова сами слетели с губ Джареда. Он тут же отвёл глаза от своего давнего друга.

Он почувствовал, как его руки коснулась чужая ладонь, как затем она скользнула выше, к плечу. 

– Джаред, – прошептал Дженсен и притянул Джареда к себе в объятия. Дженсен мало говорил, его действия всегда говорили вместо слов.

Их тела почти соприкоснулись, но тут Джаред вдруг вспомнил фотографии – другие объятия, не с ним, с другим мужчиной. Это вернуло его в реальность.

Оттолкнув Дженсена, он произнес:

– Не могу. Не смогу снова.

И вскочив в машину, он захлопнул дверцу. Дженсен отступил в сторону. Мотор завёлся и, отъезжая с парковки, Джаред не смотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Пока школьная стоянка не осталась далеко позади.

***  
– Почему ты так делаешь?  
Джаред стоял в дверях, блокируя выход Дженсену, и спрашивал, пристально глядя в глаза.  
Дженсен же смотрел на собранную сумку. Так было лучше всего. Между ними всё так запутанно.  
– Просто ты хочешь многого. Слишком многого, – тихо пробормотал он.  
Джаред несколько минут стоял молча, затем выдохнул, сдаваясь, и отодвинулся в сторону, давая дорогу своему любимому. Едва тот успел сделать пару шагов от двери, как Джаред схватил его за руку.  
– Я отдал тебе всё, – прошептал он.  
Дженсен стряхнул его руку и пошёл дальше не оглядываясь.

***  
Джаред рассматривал незнакомую машину у дома. Кевин говорил, что на этой неделе у них остановилась сестра из хосписа для Сэма. Вот он и решил, что это была её машина. А когда в дверях его встретил смущенный Кевин, а в доме был слышен голос Дженсена, он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Джаред? – оклик Сэма задержал его. Мальчик стоял в коридоре, а рядом Дженсен держал его за руку.

– Смотри, кто у нас!

– Круто, да? Дин и Сэм воссоединились, – вздохнул Джаред и, надев на лицо свою самую эффектную маску жизнерадостности, вошёл в гостиную. – Ну и чем вы тут вдвоем занимались?

Сэм какое-то мгновение смотрел на Джареда, затем Дженсен усадил его обратно на диван.

– Мы о тебе говорили, – невинно сообщил он.

– Да? И что наврал тебе этот парень?

Джаред шутливо стукнул Дженсена в плечо кулаком. Дженсен прихватил место удара ладонью – очевидно, не так уж и легонько его двинул бывший друг.

– Не поможешь мне на кухне? – скосив глаза на Джареда, спросил Кевин.

Они вышли из комнаты. На кухонном столе высились пакеты с едой и лекарствами.

– И что это было? – поинтересовался Кевин, вынимая контейнеры с едой. Видимо, сегодня их ждал ужин из китайской кухни.

– Неловко получилось, да? – вздохнув, Джаред присел на барный стул.

– Эй, дружище, твое «неловко» превратилось в «крайне неприлично» в тот момент, как ты его двинул, – рассмеялся Кевин.

– Что он тут делает? – подумал вслух Джаред.

– Я его пригласил, Джаред. Сэм увидел его вчера за кулисами. Вернее, это Лулу первая его заметила там и сказала Сэму, – Кевин пожал плечами. – Я подошёл к нему, сказал, что он может подождать в твоем классе, во избежание шумихи, пока я разыщу тебя. Некоторые зрители уже начали прорываться к бедняге.

Джареду вовсе не хотелось думать о прошедшей ночи. Он сразу же кинулся в кровать, как только приехал домой. Долгое время провалялся, уставившись в потолок, но сон бежал от него. Пока не позвонил Жен в надежде, что она тоже ещё не спит. Она, конечно же, взяла трубку, однако его бывшая и вновь беременная жена была отнюдь не рада слышать его, особенно, узнав о причине, по которой он ей звонил. И прежде чем отключиться, она посоветовала ему стать, наконец, мужиком и прекратить вести себя как хнычущая сучка. Ему стоило бы запомнить, что беременность сильно подтачивала запасы её терпения.

– Бедняга, ага, хрен там, – проворчал он. – Не надо, – заметив во взгляде Кевина двусмысленный намёк, повторил: – Просто не надо.

– Джаред? – позвал его Дженсен, стоя в дверях, и на его голос Джаред обернулся, крутанувшись вместе со стулом. Кевин как ни в чем не бывало продолжал накрывать на стол. «Это же смешно! – думал Джаред. – Неделя. Продержаться всего неделю! Ради Кевина. Ради Сэма».

– Привет, Дженсен! – и он указал на стул рядом. Он сможет. Сможет!

– Сэм спит? – спросил его Кевин и Дженсен согласно кивнул. – Значит, остаешься на ужин.

Дженсен собрался было запротестовать, но тут вступил Джаред.

– Тебе надо остаться. Сэм будет рад.

Дженсен какое-то время внимательно вглядывался в лицо Джареда, но, наконец, поблагодарил Кевина и сказал, что останется. И пока они немного поболтали о сериале, в котором Дженсен снимался, о его жизни в Лос-Анджелесе, дочке, Эклз избегал смотреть в глаза Джареду. А тот впитывал информацию и тоже старался не пялиться на Дженсена, но каждый раз ловил себя на том, что взгляд будто сам собой то и дело возвращался к лицу бывшего коллеги. Он вспоминал их первую встречу, ранние сезоны, когда его восхищало каждое движение Дженсена, каждое произнесённое им слово. Возвращение в Техас стало для него своего рода неубедительной попыткой самоустранения. Если бы он остался в Лос-Анджелесе, то не смог бы жить вдали от этого человека. Джаред как никто другой понимал это.

Обедать решили на кухне. Приход Джареда, видимо, прервал какую-то их беседу. Чувство знакомой неловкости вдруг овладело им. Такой же, как и в их последние совместные годы. Но тут Кевин всё же незаметно подвёл их к теме его нынешней жизни, учениках и работе в школе.

– Продолжай, – он подбадривал Джареда рассказывать дальше историю про Лулу, вдруг дотронувшись пальцами до его руки. Дженсен отметил это обычное прикосновение сузившимися глазами.

– Мы с Жен видимся часто, – вставил Дженсен внезапно, забирая себе блинчик с начинкой, только чтобы прервать монолог Джареда.

– Да?

Джаред оттолкнул от себя тарелку. Есть сразу расхотелось. Вот так реальность врывается в ваши мечты.

Дженсен наверняка почувствовал реакцию на свои слова, но всё равно продолжил:

– Они с Дэннил встречаются по выходным, играют с детьми. Ты разве не в курсе?

Вот чего Кевин не знал о нем, а Джаред прекрасно понимал – это то, что Дженсен отлично умел изображать невинность и незнание, в то время как ему было известно гораздо больше. Странная это была игра и Джаред никогда не понимал её смысла, однако сегодняшний Джаред тоже научился играть в неё. Это была своего рода изощренная пытка для них обоих.

– Она об этом упоминала, но и всё. Подробности меня не интересовали.

Напряжение между ними нарастало, и Кевин решил встрять:

– Ну так что, парни, посмотрим с Сэмом несколько серий?

Ни один из них поначалу ему не ответил, всецело отдавшись противостоянию взглядов.  
Первым всё же отвёл глаза Джаред.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся он Кевину, снова повернувшись к Дженсену. – Я в деле. Не знаю, как наш Капитан. Может, ему требуется тайм-аут для поддержания формы.

В этих словах так и сочилась ядовитая кислота.

– Нет, отчего же, я в порядке,– ответил ему Дженсен с застывшей улыбочкой на губах, которая вызвала у Джареда острое желание стереть её кулаком. – Мне хотелось бы вспомнить свой ранний проект – тот, что был до настоящей работы.

– Что есть, то есть, Дженсен, – и Джаред тоже ответил такой же ледяной улыбкой.

– Ну вот и славно. Как насчет тут прибраться и пойти к Сэму? Давай ты, Джаред, сходишь посмотреть, как там Сэм. А ты, Дженсен, поможешь тут всё убрать?

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, но Джаред наконец поднялся и ушёл в гостиную. 

Ожидая увидеть там спящего Сэма, был удивлен, найдя мальчика сидящим на диване, уставившись в одну точку в углу.

– Сэм?

Мальчик обернулся, услышав своё имя. Он попытался улыбнуться, но лицо сразу же исказила гримаса боли.

– Ты как, нормально? – Джаред подбежал к нему.

– Не очень, – всё равно попробовал засмеяться Сэм. – Ничего уже не будет нормально, Джаред.

В его голосе послышалась злость. Кевин рассказывал, что в последнее время Сэм страдает частыми сменами настроения. В основном из-за лекарств, но в немалой степени и от самого процесса умирания. Смерти. Странно было думать об этом как о процессе.

– Помочь? – спросил Джаред, видя, как Сэм силится подняться с дивана. За последние недели он сильно сдал, и для простейших движений ему уже нужна была поддержка. Его мальчишеское тело старело каждую минуту.

– Не надо, – пропыхтел мальчик, пытаясь встать самостоятельно, однако, в итоге сдался и откинулся обратно на подушки.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Джаред просто не знал, что говорить. Ему снова подумалось, как же мало он понимает в этой жизни.

– А он ничего. Крутой, – кивнул головой в сторону кухни Сэм.

– Дженсен?

– Да. Он кажется таким скромным, но на самом деле у него отличное чувство юмора. Почему вы больше не дружите?

Джаред готов был солгать, выдать какие-нибудь затёртые отмазки типа «дороги разошлись» и «остались только воспоминания», но не стал. Умирающий заслуживает правды.

– Мы перестали быть друзьями, потому что перестали быть любовниками.

Глаза мальчишки расширились от удивления, но тут же взгляд смягчился, выражая детскую симпатию и понимание.

– Это грустно.

– Так и есть. Очень грустно, но знаешь, жизнь вообще несправедливая штука.

– Совсем, – опустив голову, прошептал Сэм.

– И ты это лучше всех нас вместе взятых понимаешь, да?

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку. Джаред пожал её и, не отрывал взгляда от бледной просвечивающейся кожи, пока мальчик говорил.

– Когда наступит время, я хочу, чтобы он был со мной, – Сэм отвёл взгляд, и продолжил: – Иногда я скучаю по маме и папе, но Кев для меня – всё. Он стал для меня и родителями, и всем остальным. Просто хочу, чтобы он был со мной. Это эгоистично, да?

– Вовсе нет, Сэм. Совсем не эгоистично, – покачал головой Джаред.

– Я понимаю Сэма Винчестера. Сначала не понимал, а теперь понимаю.

– Что ты понимаешь? – Джаред отпустил его ладошку и устроился на кофейном столике, приготовившись слушать.

– Он по-настоящему одинок, – улыбнулся Сэм. – Никто в мире не знает, что у него на душе. Кроме Дина. Да и Дин не всё знает, но это нормально: ведь он всё равно его любит, да?

– Думаю, да, – засмеялся в ответ Джаред.

– Но Сэм всегда боится, что Дин поймет всё до конца, что он всё-таки увидит весь этот яд внутри него и разлюбит. Вот тогда он останется совсем-совсем один. – Сэм снова отвёл взгляд. – Он как бы хочет, чтобы Дин позволил ему тогда погибнуть вместе с Джесс.

Джаред не успел ответить.

– Думаю, это убило бы Дина, – в комнату вошёл Дженсен.

– Привет, Дженсен! – поздоровался Сэм. Он по очереди посмотрел на парней, потом обратился к вошедшему брату: – Я устал.

Кевин кивнул.

– Хорошо, приятель. Пойдем в постель?

Он наклонился и обнял брата за плечи, поддерживая и помогая ему встать. Вместе они прошли в спальню Сэма. В дверях Кевин обернулся:

– Я с ним побуду, а вы, парни, можете оставаться, сколько хотите, ладно?

Джаред понял, что так Кевин вежливо просит их уйти. Он махнул ему рукой.

– Мы захлопнем дверь за собой.

– Спасибо, – сказал Кевин, и закрыл дверь спальни.

– Он хороший парень, – прошептал Дженсен. – Так жаль.

– Пойдем, – ответил ему Джаред, и они двинули к выходу. На подходе к машинам Дженсен остановил Джареда, ухватив за руку.

– Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?

Джаред посмотрел на чужую ладонь и буквально боролся с собой, чтобы её не стряхнуть. Но он так устал, а больной Сэм заставлял его чувствовать себя таким маленьким и ничтожным.

– Езжай за мной, – тихо произнес он.

***  
– Ненавижу тебя, – бормотал Джаред ему в плечо, прикусывая кожу и оставляя засос. Надо оставить метку на Дженсене – такую, чтобы она увидела.  
– Не надо, – просил Дженсен, отстраняясь, крепко сжимая руку и оставляя на ней след простым золотым ободком. Теперь вот кто он для Дженсена – другой. Тот, кому Дженсен доступен только здесь, в темноте арендованной квартиры, подальше от глаз его семьи и друзей.  
Они лежали вместе после секса и не смотрели друг на друга. Их личные грехи и вина застыли в воздухе, словно карточный домик, который сдует, стоит только открыть дверь.  
– Ты меня не ненавидишь, – шептал ему Дженсен. – Хочешь, но не можешь.  
Джаред долго изучал потолок в молчании, потом ответил:  
– Я ненавижу того, в кого ты меня превращаешь.

***  
– Хороший дом, – высказался Дженсен, когда они вошли в гостиную.

– Достаточно уютный, – Джаред махнул рукой в сторону стеклянных дверей, ведущих в сад. – Хочешь там присядем? Принесу пива.

Ответа он ждать не стал, а когда вернулся, застал Дженсена на заднем крыльце – тот стоял посередине, словно не знал, где присесть или где встать.

На улице его встретил прохладный техасский вечер. Передав бутылку Дженсену, он жестом пригласил присесть на диванчик. Они молча сидели, пили пиво и смотрели на звёздную россыпь на чёрном небе Техаса.

– Скучаю по Импале, – наконец тихо произнёс Дженсен. – Я так хотел забрать эту классную тачку. Даже деньги предлагал.

– Зачем? – засмеялся Джаред. – Ты бы не смог на ней никуда выехать – её украли бы, не успел бы и глазом моргнуть. Особенно если бы фанатки её вычислили.

– Шутишь? Да фанатки бы всё нутро из воров вытрясли! Уверен, за потерянную кожаную куртку папы и кольцо до сих пор нашедшего ждёт награда.

Джаред захохотал. Он помнил такого Дженсена. Его накрыла ностальгия по тем временам, когда они были вместе, а смех так легко и естественно сопровождал их жизни. Он никогда не смеялся так, как смеялся с Дженсеном, и никогда не чувствовал столько эмоций. Словно Дженсен открывал в нем целый мир и сам становился его центром. Будто ты вошёл в сердце неистовствующей энергии с компасом – точка покоя внутри вихря. Ему больше всего не хватало этого ощущения, но и оно же его больше всего страшило. Особенно когда они разорвали отношения. Подлинная любовь посылается Небесами, а сердечная боль – посланник Ада.

Около часа они болтали ни о чем, вспоминая работу и рассказывая смешные истории. Делали всё, чтобы оттянуть тот самый разговор, которого было не избежать. Когда Джаред вышел, чтобы принести ещё пива, то вернувшись, застал Дженсена снова стоящим у перил. Их пальцы на мгновение встретились, когда он передавал бутылку, и Джареда мигом окунуло в воспоминания о других прикосновениях. Он тут же отдернул руку.

– Джаред, – выдохнул Дженсен, его голос был грустным. – Прошло семь лет.

– Действительно, здраво звучит, – начал Джаред. – Семи лет должно быть достаточно, чтобы пережить всякое, да? Я о том, зачем так долго хранить боль и обиду? Но у меня так, Дженсен. Я храню.

Дженсен обернулся к нему.

– Что ты помнишь?

– Ты о чём? – не понял Джаред.

– Когда ты вспоминаешь сериал, нас, меня, что ты помнишь? Первые мысли?

– Не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь услышать, Дженсен, – Джаред отставил бутылку в сторону. – Может, лучше оставить всё как есть, а? Я устал, а где выход, ты в курсе.

Он уже открыл дверь в дом и почти вошёл внутрь, как его остановил голос Дженсена.

– Я помню твой смех.

Джаред обернулся, и Дженсен не отвёл взгляда, а наоборот, глядя прямо в глаза, продолжил:

– Помню первый раз, когда ты произнес: «Я тебя люблю». Вспоминаю твоих собак, как они тебя боготворили. Помню вкус твоей кожи – сладкий и в тоже время солоноватый. Я вспоминаю тебя с любовью, Джаред. Как ты меня вспоминаешь?

Джаред оторвал взгляд, посмотрел в чёрное ночное небо.

– Я стараюсь этого не делать, Дженсен.

– Так ты меня в своих мыслях убил?

Джаред хохотнул, но в этом звуке было больше горечи и злости, чем веселья.

– Если бы я мог, я бы посыпал солью и сжёг память о тебе давным-давно. Я не убивал тебя, Дженсен. Ты был уже мёртв задолго до нашей встречи.

– Это удар ниже пояса, Джаред. Это несправедливо, – раздражённо ответил Дженсен.

– Жизнь вообще, офигеть какая несправедливая штука, – возразил Джаред, снова подходя к Дженсену. Вся его поза говорила о внутреннем напряжении, он был готов к ссоре.

И когда Дженсен собрался ему ответить, вдруг прозвенел звонок. Джаред взглянул на телефон и увидел имя Кевина. Отвечая, он постарался спрятать обуревавшие его эмоции.

– Кевин?

Голос друга всё время прерывался, но Джаред с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот был сильно расстроен.

– Едем… больница… на скорой. Ты можешь подъехать?

– Уже в пути.

– Кевин в больницу едет, – после пояснил Джаред.

– Сэм?

– Мне пора, – пробормотал Джаред.

– Я с тобой, – заявил Дженсен, а Джареда так трясло от волнения, что спорить сил просто не нашлось. Он молча кивнул, и они вместе поехали на машине Джареда.

***  
Они с Кевином сидели в коридоре, ожидая, пока врачи осмотрят Сэма.

– Что произошло? – спросил Джаред первым делом, как увидел Кевина, и тот рассказал, что у Сэма случились конвульсии. Кевин, не зная, как с этим справиться, позвонил 911.

Так они просидели где-то час или чуть больше, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Из палаты вышел доктор Салмон, и все трое, как по команде, вскочили со стульев. На лице доктора читалось профессиональное выражение смеси печали и родительской грусти. Он взял под локоть Кевина и отвёл в сторону, к диванам. Джаред беспомощно смотрел на них.

– Случилось то, о чём мы говорили – метастазы в мозге, – начал доктор, и плечи Кевина резко опустились. Джаред быстро подошёл и положил руку ему на спину.

Так они вместе стояли и слушали доктора Салмона, который старался осторожно описать то, что теперь ждёт Кевина, советовал быть готовым к худшему, а также не забыть известить имевшихся родственников. И хотя Джаред знал, что Кевин был готов к такому исходу, он видел по резко побледневшему лицу, насколько его новый друг шокирован и выбит из колеи. После этого разговора доктор вернулся в палату к Сэму.

– Он умирает, – прошептал Кевин. – Он ведь не вернётся уже, да, Джаред?

Джаред сам изо всех сил сдерживал слёзы, лицо у Кевина в этот момент было таким юным. В нём можно было разглядеть брата – молодого парня, который желает защитить своего младшего братишку от всех опасностей окружающего мира. Сердце разрывалось, глядя на то, как Кевин отпускает себя и плачет, тихо, но так душераздирающе, словно кричит во весь голос. Джаред обнял друга, скрывая от чужих глаз. Не следует смотреть на человека, который так глубоко страдает.

Доктор Салмон позвал Кевина в палату. Молодой человек поколебался секунду, вопросительно взглянув на Джареда, и тот сразу вспомнил слова Сэма о том, что он хотел бы оставаться с Кевином до самого конца.

– Я буду всё время рядом, – пообещал ему Джаред.

Кевин благодарно кивнул и вошёл в палату. Доктор Салмон задержался, предложив Джареду вернуться домой и отдохнуть, пообещав позвонить, когда наступит время прощаться.

Ни Дженсен, ни Джаред не проронили ни слова, пока ехали домой. Джаред не протестовал, когда Дженсен вошёл с ним в дом – он слишком устал и был слишком огорчен. Сэма он больше никогда не увидит.

– Я спать пойду, – тихо сказал он Дженсену. – Ты можешь лечь на диване или поступай как хочешь.

– Джаред, – Дженсен приблизился, и Джаред, совсем не думая, тут же окунулся в его объятия. Ему очень хотелось оттолкнуть бывшего друга, но сильные чувства, охватившие его, победили. В объятиях таких родных рук он словно отпустил себя и слёзы хлынули потоком. Уцепившись за Дженсена, он вспоминал их дружбу и очень надеялся, что она поможет ему удержаться на плаву в столь трудный момент.

– Всё хорошо, – шептал Дженсен. – Всё хорошо.

Конечно, всё было отнюдь не хорошо, но Джареду нужно было услышать эти слова. Он горевал о Кевине, Сэме, об их собственных потерях. А вспомнив о сыне, заплакал ещё горше. Он так скучал по нему! Так по всем скучал!

Вскоре Джаред ощутил, как Дженсен увёл его в спальню, где усадил на мягкий матрас; затем наклонившись, аккуратно развязал шнурки и снял обувь, уложив ноги Джареда на постель. Простой жест, из тех, что позволяют чувствовать себя обласканным, любимым. Внезапно, снова не думая о том, что творит, Джаред опрокинул Дженсена на себя.

– Джаред, не надо.

Но Джаред уже не слушал. Он смотрел на губы Дженсена и шептал:

– Я помню, как целовал тебя.

После чего поднял голову и впился губами в губы Дженсена. В мозгу словно случился взрыв, его тело содрогнулось и, прогнувшись, он перевернул их, оказываясь теперь сверху. Жажда, неимоверно жгучая и катастрофически бешеная, прострелила всё тело. Он схватил обе руки Дженсена и вытянул их над его головой, удерживая своей ладонью. И прикусил вздернутый подбородок.

– Джаред, – простонал под ним Дженсен, и не было никакой возможности сопротивляться желанию склониться над открытой шеей и языком провести дорожку по ней до самой ключицы, с силой посасывая нежную кожу.

– Боже! – Дженсен выгнулся, и Джаред ощутил вставший член своего бывшего любовника.

– Ты не хочешь этого, – прошептал Дженсен, одновременно раскидывая ноги, чтобы Джаред мог удобней протиснуться у него между бедер.

Джаред ничего не ответил, а просто стал медленно о него тереться, по-прежнему сжимая его запястья. Он боялся отпустить руки Дженсена, потому что едва стоит ему ощутить прикосновения любимого, то его порвёт на мелкие кусочки, измельчит на атомы от охватившего желания и страсти. Он сможет всё получить сегодня, только если останется целым.

– Разденемся? – попросил Дженсен, но Джаред покачал головой, продолжая упоённо целовать его шею. 

Мысленно он боролся с собой, уговаривая сорвать с них обоих одежду и просто нырнуть в происходящее с головой, но и сопротивляясь этому. А когда Дженсен стонал, умоляя его ускорить трение, Джаред наоборот снизил темп. Его бедра, едва покачивались, желая растянуть этот момент навсегда. В конце концов, тело победило и само возжелало ускориться, стремясь к завершению. Он впился в губы Дженсена, вдохнув крик любовника, делая его своим собственным. В этот момент они оба задрожали, кончая.

Джаред осторожно освободил запястья Дженсена от захвата и тут же почувствовал, как эти руки обнимают его, заползают под рубашку, беспорядочно оглаживая спину. Как он скучал по этой близости! Их тела легко общались на своём собственном языке, как будто изначально в них было заложено знание друг друга и никакие годы боли, отчаяния и разлуки не могли этого изменить. «Вот с этим никогда не было проблем», – подумал про себя Джаред. 

– Спи, – прошептал ему в волосы Дженсен, и внезапно вся тяжесть дня навалилась на Джареда. Он сдвинулся с Дженсена, но голову так и оставил на груди, прижавшись ухом к самому сердцу. Успокаивающееся сердцебиение Дженсена послужило для Джареда колыбельной.

***  
– Посмотри на меня, сукин ты сын!  
Дженсен обернулся. В дверях стоял злой Джаред, сжав кулаки и готовый к драке. Дженсен ничего не ответил и продолжил собираться. Он укладывал последние диски в специальный контейнер и уже застегивал крышку, когда разъяренный Джаред пересек комнату и схватился за коробку с дисками в руках Дженсена. Какое-то время они ещё боролись за обладание предметом, но ярость Джареда победила, так что коробка пролетела через комнату и шлепнулась с громким стуком на кафель кухни.  
– Вот значит как? – Джаред толкнул его с такой силой, что Дженсен на несколько шагов отступил.  
– Иди ты нахер, чувак! – выдохнул Дженсен и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты не смог принять решение, так я сделал это за тебя!  
– Сначала было бы неплохо поговорить со мной! Ты же не можешь просто…  
– Не могу что? – Дженсен ощутил как в нем тоже зарождается яростное раздражение, разъедая всё внутри желчной кислотой. – Не могу уйти? Не могу…  
– Не делай этого, – вдруг умоляюще попросил Джаред. – Не уходи, словно ничего не было.  
– А что-то было, Джаред? Потому что, как мне показалось, ничего и не начиналось даже.  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Затем Дженсен молча подобрал контейнер с дисками и пошёл к двери, но Джаред встал на его пути. Их глаза встретились и Дженсен совсем не протестовал, когда из его рук аккуратно взяли коробку и оставили на ближайшем столике.  
– Останься, – прошептал Джаред, таким хриплым голосом, что от такой интонации мурашки по спине побежали, прогоняя злую боль.  
– Будь ты проклят, Джаред! – тихо ответил он, склонив голову. – Будь оно всё проклято!  
– Останься со мной.  
– Зачем? – спросил Дженсен, подаваясь вперёд, как только ощутил легкое прикосновение к шее.  
– Просто останься и будь, Дженсен. Разве мы не можем просто быть?  
Дженсен ничего не сказал, но ответил на поцелуй, снова позволив чувствам и в этот раз удержать его здесь. Он поднял было руки, намереваясь оттолкнуть Джареда, но тело уже не слушало мозг, поэтому его руки крепко обвились вокруг чужой талии.  
– Один день, – шептал Дженсен, пока Джаред укладывал его на диван.  
– Да, один день, – соглашался с ним Джаред, хотя ясно было, что он ничего не понял.  
Дженен всё время себе повторял, что однажды он найдет в себе силы выйти в эту дверь и наконец уйти. Но не сегодня.

***  
Он проснулся внезапно. В памяти сразу всплыли события прошлой ночи, а обернувшись, наткнулся взглядом на бодрствующего рядом Дженсена. Потрясённо оглядел их растрепанную одежду, соприкасающиеся через несколько слоев ткани, бедра. Вспомнив разъединявшие их долгие годы, ему вдруг стало стыдно, поэтому с кровати он буквально слетел.

– Ошибка, – сообщил он скорее самому себе, чем Дженсену.

Дженсен молча наблюдал за ним, на его лице читалась целая гамма различных эмоций, которые Джаред не желал узнавать и прочитывать. Поэтому, схватив свои ботинки, он мигом обулся и поспешил вон.

– Джаред! – услышал он вслед, но так и не остановился. 

Он уже практически открыл входную дверь, когда две крепкие ладони хлопнули с обеих сторон от него по полотну двери, закрывая её. Он дернул ручку, всё ещё желая выйти из дома, но Дженсен хлопком снова закрыл дверь.

– Бля, а ты силен, – пробормотал Джаред, когда Дженсен развернул его и припечатал спиной к злосчастной двери. Ручка тут же впилась ему в бедро, добавляя ещё один синяк к перечню ран, оставленных Дженсеном. 

– Этого не повторится, – выкрикнул ему в лицо Дженсен, находясь так близко, что Джаред даже мог посчитать побледневшие веснушки у того на носу.

– Пусти меня, – зло сказал Джаред. В нём снова забурлили эмоции, так что он жаждал выбраться раньше, чем скажет то, чего не хотел или наоборот то, чего страстно желал.

– Иди на хуй! – снова крикнул Дженсен, но всё-таки отпустил. – Иди ты нахер, чувак! Ты всегда так поступаешь! Вечно оставляешь меня в раздрае разгребать всё дерьмо! К чёрту всё! – Он схватил Джареда за рубашку. – Помнишь ночь перед моей свадьбой? Ты просто оставил меня там, просто ушёл! Ты понятия не имел… Я всё тебе отдал!

– Всё? – Джаред тоже повысил голос. – Всё?! Это из-за тебя! И даже не делай вид будто наши отношения были для тебя так же важны как для меня! Я любил тебя каждой клеточкой своего сердца! 

Кулаки Джареда врезались в грудь Дженсена, отчего тот пошатнулся.

– Я женился на девушке, которую из-за тебя не смог полюбить! – продолжал выливать свою боль Джаред. – Я хотел её любить, честно. Мне это нужно было, но я не мог, потому что ты меня бросил. Каждый гребаный раз, когда я пытался жить дальше, ты всегда мешал! Я нарушил столько обещаний, а тебе и дела не было! Ты просто отпустил и даже поощрял! И что же это было?

– Вот теперь и скажи мне, Джаред, – не отступал Дженсен. – Ты сам-то помнишь? Правда помнишь, что это было? Это был выбор, который тебе оказался не под силу, поэтому мне пришлось его делать за нас обоих. Так что не пошёл бы ты куда подальше, приятель!  
Думаешь я хотел, чтобы моя жизнь стала вот такой?!

– Твоя жизнь ровно такая, какой ты её делаешь, и, если верить некоторым таблоидам, ты ею даже наслаждаешься, – слова Джареда прозвучали зло и обидно. 

– Джаред, – Дженсен шагнул к нему. 

Джаред почувствовал себя обнажённым и слишком открытым, уже сожалея о вылетевших словах. Ему нет никакого дела до того, с кем и что делал Дженсен!

– Не надо, – Джаред сделал пару шагов прочь. – Теперь это ничего не значит. Всё течет, всё меняется; прошлое остаётся в прошлом и всё в таком же духе, так ведь?

Ладонь Дженсена протянувшаяся было к нему, безвольно упала.

– Просто хотел, чтобы у тебя было всё, чего ты захочешь, – голос Дженсена теперь был тихим, и на фоне витающей в воздухе ярости, становился едва различимым. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты имел всё, разве не видно?

Джаред грустно покачал головой, его гнев испарился и внутри осталась только пустота.

– Ты понимаешь, на скольких людей мы повлияли? Может, даже испортили жизнь из-за этого? – он помахал рукой между ними. – И всё для чего? Чтобы всё опять здесь так и закончилось? Знаешь, чего мне тогда хотелось, Дженсен? Всё, что я хотел иметь – это был ты. Для меня ты был всем!

Они постояли несколько минут в напряжённой тишине. Наконец Дженсен первым сдвинулся с места.

– Прости меня, Джаред, за то, что я, как ты думаешь, сделал или не сделал. Мне жаль. Я знаю, что не говорил тебе тех слов, которые ты хотел услышать, но это вовсе не значит, что я этого не чувствовал. Я тебя любил. Знаю, ты не веришь в это или не помнишь, но это правда. Больше жизни любил, – он оглядел крыльцо, но в глаза Джареду больше не смотрел. – Думаю, лучше нам не проводить эту конвенцию. Из-за Сэма, Кевина и всего… Просто думаю, так лучше будет…

Джаред не спорил. Сил не было. Они никого не смогли бы убедить, что по-прежнему остались друзьями или что, по меньшей мере, нормально общаются, а это уже прямое оскорбление всему сериалу. Они оба не блистали в этом смысле актёрскими талантами.

– Да, – вслух согласился он, открывая дверь. Это было печальное расставание, такой тихий отказ.

Дженсен ушёл, не оглянувшись. 

В этот раз не последовало никаких звонков в другой штат. Только тишина и её постоянный друг – сожаление.

– Я любил тебя больше, – прошептал он вслед.

***  
Звонок раздался в полвосьмого утра. Джаред рванул в больницу и там, в коридоре у палаты Сэма, увидел Кевина. Тот сидел на стуле, низко опустив голову, и по очертанию поникших плеч Джаред понял, что Сэм их покинул навсегда.

– Джаред, – Кевин встал и позволил себя обнять. Они так и простояли молча, обнявшись, несколько минут. Оба вспоминали маленького мальчика, который изменил их жизни.

– Я так его и не поблагодарил, – проговорил Джаред, когда они подошли к дивану и присели плечом к плечу.

– За что? – удивился Кевин, вытирая слёзы со щёк.

– За то, что снова влюбил меня в братьев Винчестеров. Я, вроде как, и забыл, какие они всё-таки были классные.

Кевин улыбнулся.

– Да, они были особенными. Я теперь точно понимаю Дина.

Юмор был мрачноватый, но Джаред всё понял. Иногда грустный смех – самый лучший.  
– Кстати… а где Дженсен?

Джаред отвёл взгляд. Ему очень не хотелось беспокоить Кевина их обоюдными страданиями – особенно теперь.

– Поговорим об этом потом, ладно? Сейчас чем я могу помочь?

Кевин какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, но потом сменил тему, всецело отдав внимание деталям, сопутствующим смерти. Он попросил Джареда обзвонить немногих дальних родственников, пока сам займется организацией похорон.

Примерно через час Кевин снова присоединился к Джареду на диванчике. Они уже собирались вместе покинуть больницу, но Кевин всё-таки решил дождаться представителей ритуальной службы, чтобы, как Джаред подозревал, ещё раз посмотреть на брата.

– Если вы, парни, не будете против, то на конвенции я хотел бы сказать несколько слов о Сэме, – произнес Кевин, присаживаясь рядом.

– Кстати… Думаешь, это хорошая идея? Ну, Сэм там и всё такое?

– Конечно, это хорошая идея! Этот сериал поддерживал его последний год жизни, Джаред! Это самые лучшие поминки, какие я только могу ему обеспечить… А что? – вдруг остановился Кевин и пристально всмотрелся в Джареда. – Что-нибудь случилось?

– Мы с Дженсеном решили, что конвенцию лучше не проводить, – не осмеливаясь смотреть другу в глаза, ответил Джаред. В подробности вдаваться он не стал, боясь оживить всё ещё обуревавшие его противоречивые чувства.

– Боже, ну ты и эгоистичный придурок! – вздохнув, выдал Кевин.

– Чего? – Джареда покоробила та злость, что сквозила в этом оскорблении.

– Понятия не имею – то ли это у тебя осознанный игнор, то ли что-то вроде истерической эмоциональной слепоты, но, старик, если ты не видишь, что этот парень по уши в тебя влюблен, тогда я даже не знаю, что и сказать!

– Речь тут не о любви, – постарался защититься от нападок Джаред. – Тут речь о том, что уже не исправить, даже ради любви.

– Знаешь, что нельзя исправить, Джаред? Смерть! И всё, что ты не сделал, но мог и должен был! – Кевин встал и навис над сидящим Джаредом. – Вы оба ошибались. Оба принимали решения, принесшие вам же боль. Так пошли всё к чёрту, Падалеки! У тебя есть реальный шанс что-то вернуть назад. Дружбу, любимого, да даже случайного вот знакомого! Другими словами у тебя есть шанс вернуть в свою жизнь человека, который для тебя когда-то был очень важен. Да за такой шанс другие бы руки-ноги отдали! И ты всё это собираешься похерить из-за грустной истории в прошлом? Из-за боязни что-то изменить в своей постели? Ох, ты ж блядь! Да заведи себе новую!

– Кевин, – Джаред пытался прервать этот всплеск накопившегося за последнее время гнева. Такая эмоциональность была вполне понятна, поэтому он не принимал эти слова слишком близко к сердцу.

– А согласно контракту, что вы оба подписали, вы просто обязаны присутствовать! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отобрал твой дом в оплату неустойки? Так что, ведите себя как взрослые мужчины, а не как девчонки!

– Ты не станешь… – несмело протянул Джаред и понял, что гнев Кевина уже улетучился.

– Нет, конечно, не буду. Но мне явно следовало бы так сделать, – Кевин снова присел рядом. – Я не стану винить тебя, Джаред. Даже ради Сэма. Но я хочу задать тебе вопрос и ожидаю честного ответа, хорошо?

Ясно было, что вопрос будет о Дженсене, но Джаред согласился:

– Хорошо.

– Думаешь, он приехал только ради конвенции?

– Ну да, – это казалось очень просто.

– Тогда ты ещё больший придурок. Вот пойди и поговори с ним. И просто сделайте свою работу, если уж ничего другого не остается.

Кевин поднялся, оторвал от какой-то газеты уголок, что-то написал на нем и отдал бумажку Джареду. Это оказался адрес отеля, в котором остановился Дженсен.

– Иди к нему, – серьезно сказал Кевин.

  
– Ну так чем планируешь заняться?  
Это Дженсен поднял тему. Они только что узнали, что этот сезон будет последним, и хотя вроде были готовы к такому, однако новость их всё равно немного шокировала.  
– Не знаю, – ответил он. – Думаю, работать. Странно это всё. Я типа привык уже.  
– Ага, я тоже.  
Они сидели молча, переваривая каждый по своему последние новости. Конец приближался; всё уходило в прошлое, как песок сквозь пальцы.  
– Хорошее было время,– наконец он решился.  
– Да, – засмеялся Джаред. – Кажется, мы с тобой повзрослели на этом сериале.  
В прошлом это была смешная шутка, но сейчас она повисла между ними, и они оба почувствовали себя неловко, вспоминая.  
Он только собрался что-то сказать, но тут мимо прошёл один из продюсеров и, радостно похлопав их обоих по спине, пропел слова знаменитой песни:  
– Последний отсчет, о-о-о!  
Оба засмеялись, но Дженсен знал, что его смех – это только одна лишь часть придуманного им персонажа, который живёт вне экрана; который прикидывается, будто жизнь продолжается.

***  
Джаред сел в машину и неспешно поехал в сторону дома. Он размышлял над словами Кевина. Правда ли, что это последний шанс, данный ему, или просто желание Кевина верить в жизнь? Припарковавшись у дома, не глядя по сторонам, он подошёл к входной двери. И только вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, наткнулся на какую-то коробку, обёрнутую в простую коричневую бумагу.

Подхватив посылку с пола, он открыл её. И поначалу просто не понял, что же внутри. Но вытаскивая по очереди содержимое, Джаред внезапно узнал его. В руках оказалась футболка, его старая футболка с надписью Longhorns. Все остальные вещи просто выпали из ослабевших пальцев и свалились бесформенной кучей на белой плитке у его ног. Это была та самая одежда, которую он оставил в их последнюю совместную ночь в отеле. Он никогда не посылал за ней, о чем всегда жалел, потому что ему не хватало той самой футболки, в которой он в своё время постоянно спал.

К ней была приколота записка: «Возвращаю то, что ты забыл».

И тут же, на крыльце его дома – в котором он вообще-то никогда не чувствовал себя как дома – Джареда накрыло воспоминаниями, которые он так тщательно и так долго скрывал от себя самого. Видения, наряду с подавляемыми годами эмоциями, молнией пронзили всё тело, от чего его буквально заморозило на месте.

Хохот, от которого потом болит всё тело.  
Крепкое рукопожатие при первой встрече.  
Поздние посиделки на двоих.  
Надёжная сильная рука, обнимающая за талию.  
Крепкая пятерня на спине.  
Соблазнительный хриплый шепот: «Я люблю тебя!».

Последние несколько дней чётко предстали перед мысленным взором. Слова Кевина ещё эхом звучали в голове, а Джаред уже нёсся обратно к машине и выезжал в сторону отеля, в котором остановился Дженсен. Он понятия не имел, что делает, но решил отпустить свои чувства. Он так долго жил прошлым! Прошлым, наполненным поступками, совершёнными и не совершёнными. Слишком долго он позволял себе плыть по течению. 

Ему вспомнился Сэм – мальчик, проживший слишком короткую жизнь, лишённую такой любви, когда невозможно дышать полной грудью. Нет прощения Джареду за пустые годы.  
Влетев на стоянку у отеля, он даже не обратил внимания на парковщика. Просто остановился и, не слушая требований дать ключи от машины, пробежал мимо ко входу в отель.

– Мне нужен номер Дженсена Эклза, – заявил он девушке за стойкой администратора.  
Та спокойно подняла на него взгляд, блеснув идеально залакированным пучком на голове.

– Простите, но у нас нет никого под таким именем, – ответила она и продолжила печатать.

– Нет, есть! – нервно постукивая пальцами по стойке, не согласился с ней Джаред. – Пожалуйста, позвоните ему и скажите, что Джаред ждёт его в фойе! Пожалуйста!

Он очень старался быть вежливым, но ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было отвлечь её от клавиатуры и заставить прислушаться к его словам.

– Сэр, у нас нет…

– Ладно, хорошо, Дженсена Эклза нет, – перебил он нетерпеливо. – А Дин Винчестер есть?

Девушка скептически посмотрела на него, однако что-то вроде узнавания Джаред успел заметить на её лице.

– Джон Винчестер?

Она отрицательно покачала головой, уже с улыбкой.

– Ох ты ж, чёрт меня подери! Сэм Винчестер?!

– Номер 341, но вы опоздали, сэр. Он десять минут назад уехал в аэропорт.

Джаред уже был почти в дверях, когда она крикнула ему вслед:

– «Дельта»!

– Эй, парень! – крикнул Джаред парковщику. – Как давно уехал Дженсен Эклз? И не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о ком я говорю!

Парень испуганно на него вылупился и указал:

– Вот он.

Обернувшись, Джаред увидел, как с территории отеля выехал лимузин.

– Вот, блядь! – выругался он себе под нос и рванул к своему грузовику.

Джаред прыгнул за руль и погнал за лимузином, не имея представления, что будет делать дальше, но впервые за долгие годы просто был не в состоянии оставить всё как есть. Улыбаясь, он бросил взгляд на футболку.

Ему очень хотелось догнать их до того, как лимузин выедет на трассу. Поравнявшись с машиной, он нажал на сигнал, однако водитель не обратил внимания.

– Эй, приятель!!! – проорал тогда Джаред в окно и тут же выругался – стекло было поднято. Он в отчаянии жал и жал клаксон, но лимузин уезжал всё дальше.

– Вот блядь! – возмутился Джаред и уже готов был тупо перегородить им дорогу, как заметил замигавшие поворотники, и лимузин свернул на ближайшую парковку.

Джаред едва успел выскочить из грузовика, как услышал гневный голос Дженсена:

– Ты что, мать твою, творишь, Падалеки!? – Дженсен обошёл машину и остановился, выкрикивая: – Ты чуть не погиб там, чувак! Проехал поворот на красный, идиот!

– Мне надо было с тобой поговорить, – пробубнил Джаред и застыл столбом, не в силах сообразить, что же дальше делать и что говорить.

Дженсен вынул из кармана телефон.

– Видишь эту штуку? Это называется «телефон». Люди по нему звонят и разговаривают. Познакомься с современными технологиями, Джаред.

Джаред же просто стоял и глазел на Дженсена.

– Ну? – зло спросил тот, отвернувшись. – Что ты хотел сказать? Хотел ещё меня обругать? Давай тогда быстрей. У меня самолёт через час.

Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу и лихорадочно стал вспоминать, что же надо говорить. И он всё ещё думал, когда Дженсен поднял руки, отказываясь больше ждать, и пошёл к лимузину.

– Я помню Twizzlers*, – выкрикнул ему в спину Джаред. – И ещё я помню твою глупую ребяческую улыбку – ты был похож на пацана. Меня сводило это с ума, потому что я спал с тобой; но ещё и потому, что я был счастлив – ведь ты весь светился от радости!

Дженсен не обернулся, но стало видно, как его плечи напряглись.

– Я помню, каким ты был перфекционистом, – продолжал Джаред. – Особенно, когда режиссировал; и это было классно, потому что это означало, что ты действительно волнуешься за сериал. Я помню, как ты ненавидел и одновременно любил ездить на конвенции. Я помню, как ты впервые выкрикнул мое имя во время секса; и это было круто, потому что…

– Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в ту последнюю ночь?

***  
Ладони Дженсена на спине Джареда. Пальцы легонько пробежали по дорожкам пота, стекавшего по рельефным мышцам. Он потянулся и нежно поцеловал загорелую кожу.  
– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он. В собственном голосе слышно отчаяние. Оно и есть – это последний шанс. «Только дай мне намёк, и я всё брошу, – мысленно просит он. – Позволь мне выбрать тебя».  
– Не надо, – в свою очередь попросил его Джаред и отодвинулся, недалеко, но всё же.  
Дженсен сразу ощутил дистанцию. Словно любимый отпрыгнул в параллельную реальность: его видно, но уже не прикоснешься.  
– Помни меня, – одними губами прошептал Дженсен – только так он мог попрощаться. Произнести вслух – значит озвучить свой страх. И он совсем не хотел спать. Стоит ему заснуть – и всю оставшуюся жизнь он будет убегать от призрачного Джареда.  
– Спи.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, услышав мягкий упрек в родном голосе.  
Сон – это для счастливых. Не для него.

***  
Джаред, не мигая, смотрел на Дженсена.

– Я помню тебя, Дженсен. Помню, как желал тебя. И помню, как бросил тебя.

Дженсен сократил расстояние между ними.

– Помни меня, – прошептал он и потянулся вперед. Джаред встретил его на полпути, и их губы слились в поцелуе, полном раскаяния и экстаза, бурной смеси тоски, любви и сожаления.

Пальцы Джареда ослабли, и между ними на асфальт упала футболка. Дженсен посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся:

– Ты получил моё сообщение.

Джаред рассмеялся и, подняв её, обернул вокруг шеи Дженсена, притягивая к себе.

– Я получил твоё сообщение. Прости, что так долго его разбирал. Но ты должен знать – я помню, как любил тебя… и помню, что ты тоже любил меня.

Они стояли, улыбаясь друг другу, как рядом раздалось смущенное покашливание.

– Мистер Эклз, я так понимаю, в аэропорт вам больше не надо?

Ему ответил Джаред:

– Нет, Дживз**, он едет в другую сторону. Можете быть свободны.

– Серьезно? Дживз? – рассмеялся Дженсен, усаживаясь в грузовик.

– А что, Дживз – крутая кликуха, Эклз. Тебе только мечтать остается о такой. Дженсен – это имечко для какого-нибудь пуделя... или чихуахуа.

– Ой, да иди ты! – Дженсен сделал вид, что хочет выйти из машины, но Джаред тут же захлопнул за ним дверцу и засмеялся, услышав, как его друг матерится за стеклом.

– О, как много четвертачков в копилку за ругательства!

На это Дженсен ему ответил характерным жестом на пальцах. Джаред сел наконец за руль и быстрым поцелуем прекратил ворчание Дженсена.

– Хочешь со мной поехать домой? – подмигнул игриво Джаред.

На мгновение лицо Дженсена посерьезнело.

– Может, ты хочешь поехать домой со мной? Останься со мной, Джаред.

Рука застыла на ключе в замке зажигания.

– Что?

Он вспоминал похожие давние разговоры в квартирах, аэропортах и даже после секса. Одного взгляда на Дженсена было достаточно, чтобы понять – он тоже их помнит.

– Тебя не было слишком долго, Джаред. Мы соскучились.

Потянувшись, Дженсен убрал ладонь Джареда с ключа и сплел их пальцы вместе.

– Возвращайся домой, Джаред. Тебе не кажется, что ты уже слишком давно не был дома?

Джаред хотел вырвать руку, но Дженсен не выпустил его пальцы.

– Не уходи снова, Джаред.

– У меня есть своя жизнь, – начал было Джаред, но сам услышал, насколько ложно это утверждение. Ведь здесь, кроме работы, его ничего не держит. Его жизнь там, где Дженсен. Где его сын. Его жизнь – в Калифорнии. Ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы не расплакаться, когда он понял, насколько далеко от всего этого убежал.

– Да, есть. Со мной. Возвращайся домой.

– Дженсен, – выдохнул Джаред.

– Ты просил меня остаться много лет назад, – говорил тихо Дженсен, повернувшись всем телом к Джареду. – И я оставался. Снова и снова. Знаешь, почему?

Джаред молчал; он мог только едва заметно пожать плечами.

– Я знаю – я не говорун, но всегда считал, что поступки важнее, понимаешь? Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я это сказал? Я оставался, потому что неважно, насколько это было больно, но с тобой мне было всегда лучше, чем без тебя. Эти последние годы! Не знаю, как тебе, но для меня это был гребаный ад!

– Для меня тоже, – пробормотал едва слышно Джаред.

– Я больше не хочу оставаться тем парнем.

– Каким парнем?

– Парнем, который заглядывает в каждое лицо в надежде увидеть тебя, – грустно улыбнулся Дженсен. – Парнем, который изо всех сил старается заменить тебя и не может. Потому что каждый раз, когда он думает, что можно жить дальше, он вспоминает – ты самое лучшее, что с ним случилось, пусть и самое худшее тоже. Разве не ясно? Я оставался, потому что должен был. Ты просил меня об этом.

Джаред кивнул. Говорить он не мог, но Дженсен всё и так понял. Протянув руку, он нежно прикоснулся к лицу Джареда.

– Давай закончим тут нашу работу и вернемся домой, а?

После этого он отпустил руку Джареда, и тот смог завести двигатель. Он вырулил на дорогу, думая, что наконец-то действительно едет домой.

* «Twizzlers» – жевательная карамель, достаточно твердая, чтобы сохранять форму и гнуться, но и достаточно мягкая, чтобы легко откусывать и жевать.

** Дживз (англ. Jeeves) – известный персонаж Пэлема Грэнвила Вудхауза из его знаменитого цикла комических романов и рассказов о молодом богатом аристократе Берти Вустере и его камердинере Дживзе.

– Говорил же – я против домашних пикников, – возмущался Джаред, когда огонь в гриле погас. – Потому что знал – меня заставят готовить!

– Кончай, Падалеки, – ответила на его ворчание Жен, покачивая на коленке своего годовалого сынишку. – Ты любишь готовить, потому что это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя мужчиной. Огонь – это хорошо. Мясо – ещё лучше. Я пожарю мясо на огне – я молодец! – и бросив взгляд на Дженсена, она подняла предостерегающе руку. – А если ты что-то там вякнешь про то, как он умеет отлично вжарить, то я тебе врежу по яйцам!

– Что? – Дженсен выглядел обиженным. – Ты перепутала юмор своего бывшего с моим. У меня шутки уровнем выше, покорно благодарю.

– Да, конечно, Капитан в подштанниках, – отбилась Жен, хихикая вместе со своим сыном. – Ты вообще когда-нибудь работаешь в одежде?

– Ха! Да! – Джаред протянул руку и дал пять Женевьев.

– Это конкретное неуважение к классике, – покачал головой Дженсен. – Тотальное. Тебе должно быть стыдно.

– Расскажи! – протянул только что пришедший на задний двор Кевин Дрейк. Дженсен и Джаред обняли его, после чего он присел на принесенную им же корзинку.

Кевин приехал к ним в гости из Техаса. В прошлом месяце больничное крыло было отстроено и запущено, и Дженсен с Джаредом летали на открытие. А после настояли, чтобы Кевин прилетел к ним в Калифорнию на День Памяти. Прошедший год был очень сложным для молодого человека, но теперь всё шло получше.

После обеда, когда все отвлеклись на разговоры, Кевин отвёл Джареда в сторону и передал ему свёрток.

– Это от Лулу.

Из того немногого в Техасе, о чем скучал Джаред, Лулу была почти на первом месте. Она по-прежнему время от времени присылала ему вопросы по электронной почте, но теперь, когда она наконец собрала весь пакет документов для поступления в колледж, письма перестали приходить каждый день.

Он открыл упаковку и сразу же узнал эту вещь. Это была старая жестяная банка, может быть использованная когда-то как ваза для цветов. Посередине в ней была вмятина, а изнутри торчал листок бумаги. Джаред вынул его и прочёл.

«Спасибо вам, мистер Падалеки! За то, что пишете мне. За то, что слушаете. За заботу. За то, что позволили Сэму и мне узнать вас и Винчестеров. Мы оба много узнали и о самих себе и об окружающем нас мире. Так как осенью я начинаю новую жизнь, то я вдруг поняла, что мне надо отпустить кое-что из своего прошлого. Я надеюсь, вы примете этот подарок таким, каким он и должен быть. Помните – иногда вещи не ломаются, они только гнутся».

– Что это?

Джаред поднял взгляд на Дженсена и улыбнулся ему.

– Это метафора, – прошептал он и поставил банку на каминную полку, рядом с их фотографией с прошлогодней конвенции.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще у чудесного risowatorа есть прекрасная [фантазия на тему](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5670007)


End file.
